


She’s not me

by Chlodnik



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina, Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF, Spellwood - Fandom, caos - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Chilling Adventures of Sabrina, Parent Zelda Spellman, Zelda Spellman - Freeform, Zelda Spellman Needs A Hug, Zelda Spellman is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlodnik/pseuds/Chlodnik
Summary: The Spellmans are visited by their close Cousin, Lara who’s sister is missed. Faustus is very interested with the new witch in town and Zelda is jelaous but all together try to find their missing Cousin - Celine.





	1. New witch in town

Sabrina came down the stairs and entered the kitchen as her aunts were already there. 

„-You’ve been sleeping unbelievably long this Saturday, Sabrina.” - Zelda said without showing her face from behind the newspaper.

„-I was very tired, auntie Zee...”

„-Oh, really?” - she asked putting the newspaper on the table and taking a sip of her tea. - „I thought you actually came back home at 2 am, Sabrina. Am I right?”

„-Oh, I just... wait, how do you know? You and aunt Hilda always go to bed no later than 10 pm.”

„-Good morning, Sabrina. Getting up late during the weekend, huh?” - Faustus Blackwood came through the kitchen door.

„-Father Blackwood?”

„-Ok, enough. Eat your breakfast, Sabrina.” - Zelda have quickly drunk her tea as she was standing up nervously and put her cup into the sink. 

Sabrina and Hilda exchanged amused looks as Hilda chuckled quietly.

„-What was this about, sister?” - Zelda gave her a warning look.

„-Oh, no, no, nothing. Nothing at all.” - Hilda winked to Sabrina.

„-Hilda! I am not blind! At least not yet.

„-Keep calm, Sister Zelda.” - Faustus smirked.

„-By the way, have you seen Ambrose today, aunties?” - Sabrina asked.

The doorbell interrupted the conversation and Zelda turned her head towards the door.

„-And who could it be on Satan’s name?” - she moved to find out who the unexpected visitor was. 

Few seconds later she came back with really beautiful woman. She looked a little bit like Zelda with her class and old Hollywood glam but she had a little darker skin and dark eyes. Her long, blonde waves were flowed over her shoulders. She smiled really kindly.

„-Cousin, Lara!” - Hilda jumped joyfully and hugged the guest.

„-Cousin Hilda! Long time no see!” - she had strong French accent. „- Je suis so happy to be here!”

„-Uhhh... Here we go again. Best friends reunited.” - Zelda rolled her eyes. „- And what brings you here, Lara, if I may ask?”

„-Oh, oui, sorry Cousin Zelda! So sorry I didn’t forewarn about my visit... but it is... kind of emergency.”

„-Emergency?” - Zelda raised her brows.

„-Oui.” - she nodded her head. „- As you know, my sister, Celine...”

„-What have she done to you again, my dear?” - Hilda seemed really worried.

„-Don’t make a drama, Hilda.” -Zelda chastised her younger sister. „-Yes! Cousin Celine! How does she feel? Oh I can remember those marvelous old times at the Academy when me and Cousin Celine...”

„-Were bullying me and Lara for all the time.” - Hilda added quietly and Zelda have glared at her.

„-The thing is...” - Lara interrupted. „- She is missing.” - her voice cracked. „- The things got really bad in Bravedale since last month and we tried to intervene but then Celine disappeard... I mean, one day I just came back from our local herbal store and she was gone...” - Lara tried not to cry. „- I really didn’t know what to do... That’s why I decided to come here and ask you for help, Cousins. You are my only hope.”

„-Uhm... Sorry, but where is Bravedale, auntie Zee?” - Sabrina cutted in.

„-Oh, Satan... Canada, Sabrina, CANADA. What were you doing in your witch geography classes?”

„-Good question.” - Faustus got a word without taking his eyes of newcomer. He remembered her from the past, she and her older sister used to visit Spellmans during the summer. She was always shy and so innocent but incredibly beautiful. The Spellman girls had those beauty queens genes.

„-So this is Edward’s daughter?” - Lara send Sabrina warm smile. „- She grew up so fast.”

„-Indeed. - Zelda moved closer to her Cousin to prevent Faustus from starting at her. „-Lara, won’t you rest a little bit? You’ve been through a long way to get here I guess. Make your way to guest room, please, I’m sure you remember where it is... and you will tell us more about what happened in Bravedale when you will be regenerated. When you will be resting, me and Hilda will try to look for Celine with our Ouja Board.”

„-I’ve already tried this, Cousin Zelda.”

„-Well, the power of two is always stronger than the power of one.”

„-I can help!” - Sabrina seemed to be excited.

„-And me, of course.” - Faustus moved a little right and kept looking at Lara with curiosity and kind of admiration what Zelda couldn’t help but notice.

„-The power of three then. Father Blackwood, shouldn’t you go to find out if there is everything fine at the Academy? - she seemed to be really irritated. 

„Of course.” - he hemmed and stood up from the chair he was sitting.

„-Great. You see, Lara? You can place yourself in bed for a while, me, Hilda and Sabrina will take the matters into our own hands.”

„-Merci! You are trully hellsends, Cousins!” - Lara hugged Zelda and left the kitchen.

„-This house is truly a living hell.” - Zelda leaned against the table. „-In the bad way, of course.”

„-Indeed.” - Faustus followed Lara with his eyes. 

„-Goodbye, Faustus. The doors are there.” - Zelda pointed the direction with her hand.

„-Goodbye, Zelda... Sabrina, Hilda.” - He took a little bow and left the Spellmans manor.

***

She saw her sister screaming out her name with unrealistic voice, it sounded like glass cracking mixed with squealing cats. She was drowning and Lara was under the water with her but couldn’t do anything, her sister had her eyes wide open and chains on her wrists and ankles that were dragging her deeper and deeper into dark ocean floor.  
It was about midnight when Lara woke up from her nightmare, her whole body was shaking and covered with sweat. She realized she is crying and wiped the tears away quickly.

„-Oh, dear Satan...” - she whispered to herself getting up from her bed.

„-I don’t know, Zelds. It does look like her a little bit but the vision is very unclear.” - Hilda was leaning over the Ouja Board. „The woman has her figure and hair color but we can’t see her face, it could be anyone...”

„-Dammit, Hilda, try harder.” - Zelda exhaled cigarette smoke and bitten her bottom lip.

Sabrina was standing between the two of them with unholy medallion above the board focusing on the spell she was muttering under her breath. 

„Zelda! Cousin Zelda!” - They heard Lara’s voice calling from upstairs, then the sound of feet running downatairs and few seconds later she was standing in front of them in the living room. „Zelda! Hilda! They hurt her, I am sure they did! Somebody is prisoning and torturing her!” - She was freaking out and looked totally insane.

„Please, Lara, just keep calm and tell what’s going on. Who is prisoning her? What are you talking about?” - Zelda knitted her brows and shaked her head a bit confused.

„-I’ve seen it in ny dream, Zelda. She was calling my name, she needs me, she needs help... What about the board, do you know where she can be?”

„-You see, darling, we try really hard but it’s so blurry, we are not sure if it’s her... and even if it is...” - Hilda interrupted and looked at her older sister asking for help.

„-Then what?” - Lara was almost shouting.

„-The question is not where Celine is, Lara. The point is; when Celine is.” - Zelda said as soft as she could but it sounded terrible anyway.

„-Pardon? I don’t understand...”

„-We are suspecting she was transported back in time and it’s really terrible because we have no idea which date could it be and we have like thousands of years to look through.” - Hilda said really quickly.

„-Oh my Satan!” - Lara staggered and leaned against the wall.

„-But the bright side is that we know where she is.” - Sabrina tried to improve this horrible situation.

„-Actually we are not sure if it’s her, the coverage and quality of transmition are really bad...”

„-Oh shut up, Hilda! Who could it be? It must be Celine for Satan’s Sake, move on.” - Zelda pushed sister away from the Ouja Board and concentrated on the blurry vision that was showing up on it. It looked like TV screen with very bad signal.„-It’s her. I am sure it’s her. Come to see, Lara.”

Lara’s hands where shaking when she moved closer to her cousin and the board. The shadow of a woman looked a bit like her sister but she would not be sure it’s Celine.

„-I don’t know, Zelda...”

„-Oh, you both are actually the same, you should get married with each other if you were not Cousins.” - Zelda rolled eyes. „-What if I told you the localisation of this transmition is in your manor in Bravedale?”

„-Oh dear, is that true?”

„-Indeed, Lara. I am sure it’s Celine. She still is in your house. But just... not in our space and time.” - Zelda took the board from the table and close it like a book. „-It is enough for today, we need to figure out what to do, but it’s late and tomorrow will be hard day. I can already feel it in my bones.” - She sighed and moved towards the stairs. „-Sabrina, you should also go to bed. I’ll need you in the morning.”

„-But, auntie Zee, I’m seeing Nick tomorrow, I promised him!”

„-Enough, niece. Your family needs you and family always...”

„-...comes first. Yes, I know.” - Sabrina knew Zelda wins every argument so she capitulated.

„-Yes. Now go to your room, young lady. Goodnight.” - she left the living room with Sabrina.

„-Wanna some tea?” - Hilda asked happily taking the opportunity to talk with cousin without Zelda above their heads.

„Oh, definitely!”


	2. Barbie and the lover boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda getting more and more irritated with her Cousin who seems to like Faustus more then she should. There is also a little secret Nobody knows...

The weather was beautiful in Greendale, the sun was shining, the birds were singing and there was not a single cloud on the sky. Zelda hated days like this. Especially when he was not with her.  
She was really mad at Faustus. When he saw Lara yesterday he acted like a hunter seeing the deer. „Fucking deer.” she thought. Lara and Celine were daughters of Zelda’s father’s brother. They were the Spellmans and Zelda loved them; family comes first, that’s what her father taught her and he was her biggest role model, favourite man ever. Even Faustus couldn’t equal Colin Spellman in Zelda’s eyes. But Faustus was a lot like her father, that’s why she always admired him. He was more like Colin than his own sons; Edward and Thomas. When Colin Spellman was High Priest he used too say Edward should be more like Faustus, that’s why Edward hated his school mate so much. He knew he would never be as powerful and wise as Blackwood, no matter how hard he tried. He was first born but weak as hell, even Zelda’ his younger sister, was much more talented than he was. Actually she was the most powerful of the four of Colin’s children and she always knew she was his favourite. Dad loved her with all his heart, she was his little moon. That’s how he called her; „You are the moon shining bright when the night comes, you are my light”. But when he died, Edward became the head of the family as he was the oldest and she promised her father she will accept it and follow Edward’s rules even if she knew he wasn’t good enough to lead the Spellmans. But after all, Zelda must admit he managed it quite well, but only because he followed what their father have taught them.  
She was looking through the window and just realized all those memories have brought the tears in her eyes. „Dammit” she whispered and whiped the tears.  
She knew she need to contact with Blackwood because they won’t do anything in Celine’s case without his help but she was getting sick thinking he will be licking his lips looking at her cousin again. He always was like this. Even when they were teenagers and Lara was guest in Spellman’s house, Faustus used to coming to their house saying he needs Colin to explain him one of the spells he have found in Black Magic textbook. Even then he was following Lara with his eyes and Zelda wanted to kill her even though it was not her fault. She was never interesed by him. Actually she was the only witch that never even looked at him, maybe that’s why he admired her like this. He could have every single witch in Greendale, every age and every status and then she came from her Bravedale, Canada and he couldn’t achieve her. He treated her like a chellange.  
Zelda clenched her fists; „So now, I’m gonna be your challenge.” 

***

„-Good morning.” - Zelda enterred the kitchen on Sunday’s morning. „-What’s going on here? You two wasn’t sleeping for the whole night?” 

„-Morning, Zelds.” - Hilda had her eyes red and tired. „We’ve been talking and reminding our young years. After her nightmare Lara didn’t really want to sleep.”

„-Yes, actually I’ve been sleeping for the whole day yesterday so I’m not even sleepy.”

„-Oh, I have no doubts, but as you know, Hilda is awake for 24 hours now and I think she needs some sleep.” - Zelda was irritated. She often treated Hilda awful but she loved her sister dearly and cared about her. „-Hilda, go to bed, I’ll wake you when we will need you.”

„-Oh, it’s not necessary, Zelda, I’m fine!”

„-No, you’re not. Be responsible, please. Go and get some sleep.”

Hilda left the kitchen as she knew Zelda was right. It was a long night. Hilda always loved spending time with cousin but now when she was worried about Celine, she was really obtrusive and Hilda was tired.  
She was a bit afraid to leave Zelda alone with Lara, she knew her sister treats their cousin like a rival, but she had no energy to think about it. 

„-Lara...” - Zelda lighted a cigarette. „-Do you remember Faustus Blackwood?”

„-Oui, of course, the warlock, your father’s favourite student, right? He was here yesterday, wasn’t he?” - she stood up and moved closer to the window.

„-Yes, indeed. He is High Priest of our coven now”.

„-And he’s even more handsome than he was as a young boy.” - Lara smiled and winked to Zelda.

„-Oh I actually thought you never liked him.” - Zelda was looking at her with curiosity. She tried to hide her nonsencial anger.

„-Incorrect. Is he your friend? How much do you know about him? I would like to get to know him better.” 

Zelda gritted her teeth and tried to smile. This little Barbie doll with those blonde curls and cute smile wanted to get close to her lover boy. „Over my dead body” she thought. Lara was really beautiful but not his type. He never liked blondes. How could he ever get interested in her? Zelda couldn’t understand it, her cousin was too sweet for him, too much sugar in one body. He loved decisive, independent and resolute women and Lara was not like this at all. She was one of those women who always need help. She always seemed to be so weak, and it got even stronger after she lost her husband, Patric, 4 years ago. She was married for decades and during this time, never even looked at other man. She was so innocent, why would Faustus desire her?

„-Cousin Zelda?” - Lara interrupted Zelda’s wave of thoughts. 

„-Oh... yes. What was the question? How much do I know him?” - Zelda put out her cigarette. „-Quite well, I think... By the way, we need his help. You will have some time to get to know him better.” - she smirked.

„And I’m sure you won’t like what you will find out” she whispered to herself.

***

Faustus Blackwood was in his office doing some paper work but couldn’t focus at all. Since Zelda sugested him to leave her house yesterday morning he was trying to understand what the hell have he done again. They have spent wonderful night together and yes, Zelda was a little off but no reason was found that something was wrong between them. Then this Cousin visited the Spellmans... Beautiful but just too introvert since he could remember... Lara Spellman. He liked her when she was his student at the Academy; she was smart and always on time on his lessons. He also remembered her older sister, Celine - Zelda’s best mate at bullying other students. They were living example of „Mean Girls”; both sexy, wild, popular and quite dangerous with their crazy ideas. There was also poor little Hilda anyone really cared about and Lara who was innocent but could stand up to anybody if it was necessary as he noticed. Everyone thought she is weak but it wasn’t true, she just wasn’t interested in those childish fights. He always knew she is much more her family think. Zelda used to say Lara was a grind just because she was much more into books than into black magic but Faustus have seen in this little, blonde witch a lot of power she didn’t want to use. She was much more like Zelda than both of them could ever know.

„-Come in!” - He said when the knocking interrupted his thoughts, he was annoyed.

„-Good morning, Father Blackwood.” - Sabrina closer the doors. 

„-Oh, Miss Spellman.” - he strained and sit back on his armchair. „-And what could bring you to my office on Sunday morning, Sabrina?”

„-Actually my aunt sent me here.”

„-Wich one? There’s the three on them in your house now, am I right?” - he smiled in fake way.

„-Yes... Um, it was aunt Zelda.” - she knew Zelda didn’t want to ask him for anything and that’s why she decided to send Sabrina to the Academy.

„-Zelda! And what does she want from me, Sabrina?” - he gave her a mean look.

„-Father Blackwood, we need your help in finding my aunt Celine.” - she said as fast as it was possible.

„-Really? I tought Zelda have refused when I offered my help yesterday.” - he felt so satisfied, he loved when this woman needed him.

„-She changed her mind.”

„-Have she felt weak?” - now he was smiling with his eyes wide open.

Sabrina didn’t say anything, she just wanted to turn her back and leave the office. She couldn’t stand thinking this man could actually touching her aunt, she thought it was gross. 

„-Ok, then! Let’s go!” - he said standing up and Sabrina felt she is loosing the ground under her feet as her head was spinning and she vomited.

„Oh my Satan!” - Sabrina heard her voice first and then saw her standing near the fireplace in their living room. „-Don’t you know teleportation can be dangerous for witches as inexperienced as Sabrina, Father Blackwood?!” - Zelda took her nice in her arms. „-Are you ok?” 

„Yes, auntie, thank you.” - she was a bit confused, Zelda never acted like this. „I just got dizzy for a moment, it’s fine now.” - she said as she disegnaged herself from Zelda’s embrace.

„-Poor thing! You look so pale, darling.” - Lara stroked Sabrina’s cheek.

„-It was so irresponsible!” - the redhead was really agitated. 

„-She will be ok, you underestimate her, Zelda.” - Faustus looked into her eyes and she looked away quickly. „-I heard you need my help milady.” - his voice was soft and quite flirty but she pretended not to hear it.

„-Yes, your excelency...”

„-Why so formal?” - he moved a little bit closer to her.

„-What do you mean? I always call you like that, it’s about respect.” - she tried not to show her aggravation and looked at Lara who now was refining her blonde curls.

„-As you wish then, Sister Zelda.” - he felt really disapointed since he hoped she wanted to see him not only to ask him for help. „-Lara, so nice to see you again.” - he kissed her hand gallantly.

„-And vice versa, Faustus.” - her smile almost made the whole room brighter. „-Long time no see... aside from yesterday morning when I was a little bit... secoué..”

„-SHIVERY, Lara. You suddenly started to forgetting English words, very interesting.” - Zelda answered with sarcastic tone.

„-I’d really love to listen to some French words but please, try to talk to me in English, your accent makes it sound so delightful.” - now he plainly started to flirt with her.

„-Ok, Lara, didn’t you want to help your sister?” - the redhead witch had enough and her patience was over. „-Let’s do something productive.”

„-Ladies, you need to tell me what’s going on because all I know is sister Celine is gone.” - Faustus sat on the sofa and looked and looked at Lara with smile as he pointed the seat next to him.

„-You are so nice, thank you.” - she placed herself as close to him as it was possible and Zelda’s face almost turned red.

„Lara!” - she said much lauder than she wanted to. „- Dear Cousin...” - she tried to smile but it looked rather fake. „-Could you go to Hilda’s bedroom and wake her up? I think her help will be needed... And at the time I will tell the High Priest everything he needs to know.” - the last words were italicised as she looked at him with anger in her eyes.

„-Oh... yes. Yes, of course.” - the blonde was confused as she was leaving the room, she didn’t understand Zelda’s imtentions, first she said Lara will have some time to know Faustus better, just like she would like to suggest her something and now she started to act a bit weird. „-You’ve got your secrets cousin, don’t you?” - she whispered as she was going upstairs.

„-So what would you like to tell me?” - Faustus stood up and was now standing very close, face to face with his lover.

„-What do you think you are doing?!” - she whispered as she didn’t want anyone to hear their conversation.

„What do you mean? It’s you who act like a three-year-old since yesterday. What have I done? You actually act weird since two weeks, pretending it’s fine but I can see it’s not, you try to hide something, Zelda.” - he grabbed her arms with his strong but soft hands and moved his face closer to her. „-What is your little secret? Are you going to tell me or just get rid of me with one word again?” - whispered.

„-Men... you always try to divert attention from your own mistakes.”

„-What?” - he seemed not to understand anything.

„Nothing, forget about it.” - Zelda smiled and throw off his hands of her. 

He was right, she wasn’t herself since few weeks. She knew it and she knew the reason. Yes, she had her secret but secrets are secrets, so she didn’t want to share it with him, at least, not yet. Especially not now when he was flirting with this little slut. What was she even thinking? Coming to Greendale and hitting on the first warlock she met here. One was sure, Zelda really underestimate Lara, she always thought her younger cousin was just an innocent nerd. She was always the one who read books and sing in a church choir, not flirting with the boys... well, people change. And Faustus definitely seemed to like the blondie. Suddenly she felt she need to sit down for a while. „Dammit”. Everything turned black.

„-Zelda, are you ok? Zelda? Do you hear me?” - Faustus ran up to her quickly as she fell on the floor. „Zelda! Say something for Satan’s sake!”

„I’m fine.” - she opened her eyes and blinked few times. „I’m ok, don’t touch me.” - she picked herself up and tried to stand up but her head was still spinning. 

„-Oh, Satan! Zelda, what are you doing, sit down, please.” - he lifted her and now was holding her tiny body in his arms.

„-STOP TOUCH...”

„-Sure.” - he interrupted before she finished the sentence. „-I’ll make sure you are safe on the sofa and then I’ll stop touching you.” - he rolled his eyes the way she used to do. 

„-Are you making fun of me?” - she raised her brow.

„-Not at all. Did you lose some weight? You seem to be as light as a feather.

„-Ok, now you really are making fun of me. Stop it. I know I actually put some weight, ok? You don’t need to be rude.- she glowered at him after he laid her on sofa.

„-Rude? I was honest, Zelda. It meant to be a compliment.” - he had real sadness in his eyes but his voice sounded strict and sharp. „-What’s wrong with you, really?”

Lara entered the room and right after her back Hilda was looking like she still didn’t fully wake up.


	3. Secret of her weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda feels really weak, Faustus still flirts with Lara and Ambrose suddenly comes back home.

„-Ok, so what’s the plan?” - Sabrina was looking at all of her aunts. Zelda was sitting in the corner of sofa, clearly pissed off, without a cigarette (what already seemed weird to Sabrina) and pretending she doesn’t see how Blackwood’s arm is wrapped around her cousin’s waist and how his low voice whispers something to her ear. Lara tried to act like she doesn’t care but she was definitely impressed by Faustus more and more with every second. She actually looked like she could take her clothes off if he would say a word. Hilda, standing next to the window, was humming one of her favourite French songs and trying to look like everything was fine.

„-Aunties?” - Sabrina said louder. „-I asked, what’s your plan?”

„-Well...” - Zelda moved, blinked few times and rised her blurry eyes on her niece, like she was taken from hypnosis. „-I don’t know. I thought Father Blackwood would suggest a proper solution but I can see he doeasn’t think with the right organ right now.” - she stood up from the sofa and left the living room.

„-Ok, enough!” - Hilda looked really angry, what was shocking for everyone. „-Enough of the romances, my dear.” - she wrapped Lara’s wrist and pulled her along to the sofa. „-You are sitting here and you...” - she pointed at Faustus. „-You disappointed me.” - she crickled her eyes.

„-What have I done again?” - he raised his brows and made his innocent face. 

„-You know what, Father Blackwood!” - Hilda moved closer to him and looked into his eyes. „-If you will hurt her...” - she had tears in her eyes. 

„-Hilda, that’s ok, you don’t need to worry....” - Lara said hesitantly and looked confused.

„-What?” - Hilda turned around and looked at cousin as she realized Lara have no idea about what is between Zelda and Faustus, actually, even Hilda wasn’t suppose to know this, they tried to hide their affair, but unfortunately, they were really bad at keeping it as a secret. Especially since Blackwood started to spend nights in their house. „-Oh... yes... You see Lara, I’m worrying about you, Cousin... Father Blackwood is such a lounge lizard.” - she threw an angry glance st him.

„-Incorrect, sister Hilda. I used to be lounge lizard until...” - he bit his tongue. „-Well, Sabrina is right, we should start to think about our action plan.”

„-Finally!” - Sabrina rolled her eyes and Faustus cpuldn’t help thinking she is so Zelda sometimes.

„In my opinion, we should start from the beggining.” - he cleared his throat. „-You said where is your sister trapped, Lara?”

„-Well, probably in our house in Bravedale but Zelda says she is in different space and time... if you know what it means.” - Lara shaked her head and burried face in her hands with resignation.

„-But you don’t know what times she is in?” - he asked and both; Lara and Hilda nodded. „-Ok, we are going to Bravedale then.”

„What?” - Hilda almost jumped. „But this is in Canada... I mean... Canada is like... really far away....”

„-We will teleport.” - Faustus smiled.

„-Father Blackwood, I don’t want to question your knowledge but... I think it would need a lot of power to teleport us all to the place that is so many kilometers from Greendale...” - Lara said quaietly.

„-Please Lara, call me Faustus.” - he winked. „-I’ve got a lot of power, Zelda got a lot of power and you my dear, have much more power than you think, believe me.”

„-Oh, non... I mean, I arrived here by a plane and then taxi... I can’t teleport so far away...”

„-Believe me, you can. And if we all mix our powers, I don’t see any contraindicates. We actually should teleport there as soon as possi...” - huge bang interrupted him. „-What the hell was that?”

„-Aunt Zelda! Aunt Hilda! Aunties, where are you?!” - they heard Ambrose’s voice from the basement and second later he entered the living room. „-Oh, for Satan’s sake! Auntie Lara!” 

„-Ambrose! Mon Cher Ambrose!” - Lara stood up and came running to him before hugging him.

„-What are you doing here!” - he picked her up with his embrace. „-I missed you so much, oh Satan, you still smell like a cinnamon.” - he started to laugh as he stood her up on the ground and looked at her. 

„-Wait... you knew aunt Lara?” - Sabrina was shocked.

„-Of course! She and auntie Celine used to spend a lot of time when I was a young boy. Auntie Lara is my Night Mother, Sabrina.” 

„-So why I have never met you before, Auntie?” - Young witch looked hurt.

„-You see, mon cher... Everything has changed when Patric... I mean my husband got sick. I needed to change my life, take care of him and then... when he died, four years ago, it took some time before...” - she quickly wiped away the tear running down on her cheek. „-...before I started to live normal again. I wanted to visit you but it was never the right time. I know the circumstances are terryfing but at last, I am so greatful to be here and to see you as a young woman. You were actually 3 years old when I was here for the last time... but for Satan’s sake, Ambrose! I am here since Saturday, where were you?!”

„-Oh, that’s a good question, auntie cos actually I was in this house for all the time.” - he smiled.

***

Zelda was lying in her bed with her hands on the stomach and looking at the celling. She wasn’t feeling very well but she didin’t want anyone to notice this, that’s why she decided to left the living room. She was in the third month of pregnacy and she could already see little bump. Faustus didn’t even notice. „Did you lose some weight?” What an idiot! She didn’t want him to know, didn’t want to tell him, but she also wanted him to realize what is going on. Of course, he noticed her weird behaviour, mood swings and affectionatness of her breasts but nothing more. He should start to connect the dots for Satan’s sake! She even faintrd today next to him...  
„Fainted... dammit. It’s probably because of all of those emotions for last few days. Everything is fine, it was just stress...”  
But she knew stress can actually be dangerous for her baby. She felt like something was wrong but couldn’t really get to know anything right now, they needed to find Celine. She couldn’t use the whole equipment to medical check-up when everybody are at home anyway. 

„-Zelds? Are you there?” - her sister opened the door quietly. „-Are you ok?”

„-Yes, Hilda, come in.” - she picked herself up and sit dawn. 

„-Oh dear, you look pale. Are you sure you are fine? I don’t think you feel very well. I can see it in your eye...”

„-Hilda, stop it.” - Zelda interrupted with her usual, irritated voice. „-I’m fine, I’m always pale. I just have a little headache but I took some pills, it’s already getting better.”

„-Ok so, I’ve got news.” - she took her by her hands. „-Ambrose is back.”

„-Oh and what a news is that? He probably was with one of his boy-toyes.” - Zelda snorted.

„-No, Zelds... He casted the spell and opened the time rippled.”

„-He did what?!” - Zelda springed to her feet. „-Oh my dear Satan...” - she took a deep breathe and fanned herself with a hand. „-This family will be the death of my, I swear to Satan. Oh my, was it this hot here for all the time?” - she lost balance for a second.

„-Zelds!” - Hilda screamed as she hold her sister down. „Zelda you need to lay down, there is something wrong with you and stop deny it! You are my sister, I know you, I can see what is happening here!”

„-You do?” - Zelda sit down on the bed and stared at sister with her eyes wide open.

„-Yes, I think so... and you should stay at home when we will teleport ourselves to Bravedale.” 

„-What? No way, Hilda! You won’t go anywhere without me! Don’t even think about it.” - she stood up fastly and moved towards the stairs.

„-Zelds! Zelda! You should think about yourself now!” - Hilda was following her sister who now was running down the stairs. „Zelds, oh my, wait for me, I have short legs.” - she gasped.

„-So I heard we are teleporting to Bravedale!” - Zelda entered the living room with a fake smile. „-Wonderful, I missed those landscapes a lot, it’s a great time to come back.”

„No, I don’t think it is.” - Hilda was trying to catch her breath after chasing her sister through the whole house. 

„-Oh, stay quiet, Hilda.” - Zelda made few steps and stood up face to face with Faustus. „-Looks like we need to CONNECT OUR POWERS again, FATHER Blackwood.” - she said drawling out every word.

„-Indeed, Sister Zelda.” - he looked into her eyes and tried not to show his affection. He didn’t really want to flirt with Lara, although she was very attractive. He just couldn’t understand Zelda’s behaviour, she was so cold since few weeks; she was rebuffing him for all the time, when he wanted to show her a little bit of tenderness she was suddenly pushing him away. Once everything was fine and few seconds later it was not. He also had enough of keeping their relationship as a secret but she didin’t seem to be interested in talking about it loud. He was flirting with Lara because he wanted Zelda to get jealous. He wanted to see if she will fight for him. He loved seeing her pissed of and showing her power. 

„-So, let’s go!” - Zelda took him by his hand. „-We need to stand in circle. Ambrose, you will stand next to me, Hilda you will...” - she got distracted seeing Lara already standing on the other side of Faustus and holding his hand. „-Hilda will stand next to Ambrose, and Sabrina next to Hilda.”

They started to casting the spell repeating it over and over again. They felt the strong wind that started to blow over them. It was getting really cold but they still couldn’t teleport. It was exhausting for all of them but they kept going. Zelda closed her eyes and squeezed Faustus’s and Ambrose’s hands really tight using all of the power she had. Suddenly they lost the ground under their feet and fell into the dark slide, they were falling down for 2 or 3 minutes before they hit the ground. 

„-Are you all ok? We didn’t lost anyone?” - Faustus picked himself and stood up as he dusted himself off.

„-We are all here.” - Sabrina looked around. „Wow, this house looks even older than ours.”

„-It is older.” - Zelda was trying to catch balance. „My father and your grandfather, Sabrina, was born in this house. So was aunt Lara’s father and my wonderful uncle, Stephen.”

„-So... we are actually Canadians?” - Sabrina looked at her aunt like she just reinvented the wheel.

„-Kind of. Your grandmother was Australian.” - Hilda smiled. „-We are all multiculture children, right, Lara?”

„-Oui.” - Lara winked. „-I am half Italian. But yes, we all have those Canadian genes”

„-Half Italian? Lord of the hell, this is actually very... spicy.” - Faustus raised one of his brow and moved closer to Lara.

„-Piccante, è vero.” - Lara smiled and bit her lip.

„-And you speak Italian!” - he moved his face so close to hers that they almost kissed.

„Fluently.” - she whispered.

„-Ok, that’s it! Enough of talking.” - Zelda tried to stay as calm as possible but her voice was shivering. „-What next, Faustus? What we are going to do?Ambrose, you were there, right? In different space. And you got back. You should know how we can bring her back then.”

„-Yes, but first we need to get to know which year she stucked in.” - Ambrose sit down on the purple armchair in the centre of huge, anciently looking living room.

„-Yes, yes, right.” - Zelda was massaging her temple and she leaned on the wall.

„-Zelda what’s going on? Zelda?!” - Faustus came running to her and catched her exactly in the moment she was fainting. He took her in his arms and carried her to the sofa. „-Zelda, come on, open your beautiful eyes. For Satan sake, Hilda, do something!” - he was on his knees next to the couch and was holding Zelda’s inert hand. 

„-Lara, do you have some smelling salt here?” - Hilda was really terryfied.

„-Yes! Of course I do! I’m coming, one second!” - she run out the room and got back moment later.

Hilda moved smelling salt close to Zelda’s nose and suddenly she opened her eyes.

„-Hilda, what’s going on?! Take this shit away from me, dammit!” - she coughed three times.

„-Here she is!” - Hilda breathed a sigh of relief and smiled softly looking at her older sister who seemed to be so weak probably for the first time in her whole life.

„-Faustus, what are you doing?!” - she pulled her hand out of his hold. 

„-Now I finally understand.” - Lara said under her breath and smirked.


	4. Celine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Spellmans family and Father Blackwood teleport to Bravedale trying to safe their cousin.

She was sitting in her father’s favourite armchair with her eyes looking through the window. Her pale skin was almost shining in the dark. It was so damn dark and everything looked like the time would slow down. She saw her parents in their young age walking around the house but they were moving like they were under the water. The fog all around the house also caused blurry vision. She felt like it’s been ages since she was there. „In this space time runs much slower... I’m here for at least a year.” She was wondering how long it’s been in her space and if her sister is looking for her. „Come on, Lara, you little smart witch... I know you can make it out.” She knew her younger sister is a powerful witch, the problem is Lara herself didn’t know about it, she was always rather timid. Celine Spellman looked at the celling. She saw little craks and she smiled remembering how they appeared there. She always used to play with her sister with pirates and witches jumping on their beds. „And Lara was always killed with my sword” she thought and even laughed shortly.  
For the first few months here she tried to contact with her sister but it was not possible here. She was like burried under the ground, even the air was so heavy like something would overhelm her and she was not able to use her powers properly. She was as weak as never before. Weaker with every single day. She heard her mother’s voice, like from the phone with really bad signal. She was calling her name. „Am I dying?”  
Susanna Spellman enterred the room and Celine stood up and came closer to see her better. The voice was still calling her but her mothers lips were not moving. 

„-Mama...” - she whispered and tried to touch Susanna’s arm but her hand came through her body like it was nothing more than just an air. Her mother turned around and now they were face to face. „-Mama, can you hear me?” - she asked with hope but suddenly she realized Susanna is not looking at her but out of the window. Celine felt how the tears run down her cheeks. She was looking at her beautiful mom; her tanned skin, round cheeks, her big, dark eyes, little nose with freckles, her sweet, warm smile and long, wavy, black hair running down her filigree figure. Her Italian genes were so obvious, she was so beautiful, so different than their father who looked rather Swedish than Canadian; he was pale, had long face, grey eyes and blonde hair. Suddenly she realized how much her younger sister looks like their mother. She almost forgot... Suzanna died when her daughters were only 7 and 11 years old and then their greathearted father, Stephrn, was raising them on his own. After his death her sister was her only loved one but she would never say it to her, it was not her style. She always used to be so malicious and strict to Lara but after Patric’s death and Lara’s depression...

„-Oh, Lara, I miss you so much...” - she said and her own voice seemed to be unreal to her.

„-Celine?” - the voice seemed to be closer than before and Celine looked again at her mother but she was standing still looking out the window without opening her mouth. „-Celine? Can you hear me? Say som...” - the voice went quiet like it was interrupted by bad signal connection.

„-Lara?” - she raised her brows „-Lara! Is that you?!” - she was almost screaming.

„-Dear Satan, you really hear me!” - Lara’s voice was now louder and more clear.

„-Yes! Yes I can hear you, baby!” - she was laughing through her tears of joy. „You found me.” - she whispered softly. 

„-Of course I did! I will always find you. We are family.”

„-Ok, stop wasting time.” - the other voice came out from nowhere. „-We need to bring her back and then you can talk as long as you need. Celine? Am I hearable.”

„-Oh, mother of Satan, Zelda, you will never change, won’t you?” - Celine smiled remembering old times when the two of them used to rock the whole Academy.

„-Ok, focus and get down to nitty-gritty, Cousin. Can you tell us in which year you stucked?” - Zelda’s voice was cold but sad in some way and Celine thought that something bad must have happened in Spellmans family during her absence. 

„-Well, I am not sure, I see my parents, they are in their early 30s I think.” - she looked around her house. „-Wait, I’ll try to look for something that could help me.”

„-Great, maybe some pictures or letters?” - Lara sounded excited.

„-I’m going upstairs, wait a second.” - she was standing now next to Lara’s bedroom and suddenly the door opened, she saw her Father with little baby in his arms. „-Oh my gosh! Lara! I see you! You are few months old so it must be 1793!”

„-Great! Ok, Celine, listen to me.” - Zelda harrumphed. „-Get back to the living room and sit exactly in the place where now is your purple armchair and wait patiently and cast the Cummulus Stellarum Apertus spell.” - after last word signal went dead and a deathly hush fell.

***

„Zelds, are you sure you are already strong enough to cast a spell.” - Hilda’s hand was making circles on Zelda’s back. „-You really shouldn’t overstrain yourself now, especially after fainting twice. You had a tough day.”

They were all already standing around the armchair. Lara looked like she could just die from excitement any moment, Faustus was looking at her with a little, soft smile but glancing at Zelda from time to time and Sabrina was totally nervous as it was the first time she have a chance to cast such a great, important spell. Opening the time ripple was actually almost illegal and most of the witches were affraid to use it. But not Ambrose who now was calmly waiting for the action as he was observing development of the situation between the aunts. Hilda was walking a tightrope asking Zelda if she is „strong enough to cast the spell”. Ambrose was almost sure that the World War III will start in a second.

„-Actually, you may be right, Hilda.” - Zelda send her sister a smile of resignation. „-I’m not feeling well. Can you all manage it without me?” - those words were so humbling for Zelda she almost choked with air saying it.

Ambrose opened his mouth and send Sabrina asking glance but she just blinked few times being as shocked as him. Faustus’s face suddenly turn almost white, he looked at Zelda with affright. 

„-Zelda are you serious?” - he uttered.

„-Shut up, Faustus. I don’t talk with you.” - the redhead turned around and moved towards the table on which she decided to sit down. 

Faustus was following her perfect figure and swaying hips with his eyes. She looked so damn hot in the claret, tight skirt and black blouse with red roses print. „You are a rose with thorns yourself, Zelda.” he thought. There was something different in her but he couldn’t see what it was. She looked more soft and even sexier than usually.

„-And stop staring at me, you don’t deserve it.” - he could see real madness in her eyes and that really turned him on, he wanted so bad to throw himself at her and kiss her with passion. 

„-I think he just wanted to say giving up is not your style, Zelda.” - Lara added with true sympathy and approached to Zelda. „-I hope you will feel better soon, cousin. You are the most powerful witch I know, I’m sure you will be fine.” - she smiled and Zelda saw so much honesty and love in her eyes, she even started to feel bad for all those bad thoughts she had about Lara. She was an angel, so pure, so delicate. She wouldn’t hurt a fly. 

„-Thank you, Lara, I will be ok.” - she smiled back and hugged her cousin.

Lara had tears in her eyes as it was thw first time Zelda was so soft for her. She came back to the circle and everyone started to preparing to the whole ritual of bringing Celine back.

„- Cummulus stellarum apertus guirito aqua vitae Celine est revereti 1793” - they started to repeat all together. 

Zelda was observing the light that started to appear around witches and warlocks. She was thinking about Faustus; how absurd they relationship is and for the first time she thought she is not sure if having a baby with him is not a mistake. She touched her little bump involuntarily as she realized how much she already love this little bean growing inside of her body, she can’t let anyone to hurt her baby. „What if it is a girl?” she took a deep breathe. What would Faustus do knowing it’s not a son? She took Leticia away cos she was worried how would he react to the news he have a daughter. Now little Leticia was in the woods with Desmelda, Zelda still wasn’t sure if she should say Faustus about kidnapping his daughter. „I saved one already, I can’t bring another to the world in front of him.” 

The light in the circle became stronger and Zelda crunged when huge clunk interrupted her thoughts. She moved her glance to the armchair and she saw Celine who was still a little schocked.

„-Dear Satan, is this really happening? I’m back?” - witch looked around. 

„-Oh, sister!” - Lara threw herself into Celine’s arms. „-Everything is alright, you are here.” - she placed hands on her sister’s cheeks. 

Everyone welcomed Celine with hugs, kisses and diversity of warm words. Zelda was still standing by waiting for everyone to keep calm.

„-Zelda... My dear Zelda.” - Celine made few steps towards redheaded cousin. „-You didn’t take part in the ritual, is everything fine?” - she catched Zelda’s hands and looked into her eyes.

„-Everything is fine, Celine. Good to see you.” - they hugged for at least 30 seconds and it brought the tears into Zelda’s eyes. She didn’t even know how much she missed her Cousin and also best friend since forever. „-It’s been ages!”

„-Well, 10 years I guess! Good to see you too, beauty. You didn’t get old at all. What are you? A witch?” - they both laughed.

„-Thank you!” - Zelda said with fake astonishment. „-You look rather well too, Cels.” - she punched cousin softly on her arm. „-And now you need to tell us everything.”

***

They were sitting in the dining room, drinking tea and eating cookies that Hilda and Lara spontaneously just made. Celine for an hour was recounting about different space she was in for last few days and about time running so slow there. 

„-It must have been mistake in my spell...” - Ambrose admitted unwillingly. „-I brought myself back to 1850, I wanted to see my parents wedding... I know, stupid idea but actually, it was amazing, I really made it, I was there, I saw them!” - he was so excited to talk about it. „But something had to go wrong, I mean, I probably opened the Spellmans past gates for too long... and it absorbed you, aunt. I’m so sorry.”

„-That’s ok, Ambrose, it was just an accident. You know, I was actually thinking a lot about childhood the day it all happened. About my mother. And maybe that’s why... - last words she said much more quiet.

„-You have seen her, haven’t you?” - Lara said shakily. „-You’ve seen mama. Did she tell anything?”

„-No, they couldn’t see me and I wasn’t able to hear their voices... Actually, I thought I hear mama’s voice.” - she looked her sister in the eyes. „-But it was you.” - she smiled.

„-Ok, I think it’s time to go, we should leave you two alone.” - Zelda got up from the table. 

„-No! It’s late and you are all very tired, you casted two strong spells today, you shouldn’t teleport again now. The house is huge, I am sure we’ll find some extra beds.” - Lara said quickly.

*** 

Zelda was getting ready for bed in the bedroom for guests she always used to sleep in during her visits in Bravedale. As Lara said, the house was huge and like every old house had tens of rooms so everyone had the bedroom for own. The redhead was already in her satin, red nightgown which she have found in the closet full of her old clothes as she used to visit Bravedale very often back in the day. „Oh, I definitely need to take this one back home.” she thought and smiled to her reflection in the mirror. She was just about going to bed when somebody knocked the door. 

„-Yes?” - she turned her face and looked at doors that was already opened and her face immediately turned stone cold. „-What do you want?”

„-Well, I wanted to talk, if you don’t mind?” - Faustus said rather confidently.

„-Actually, I am tired and I don’t feel very well.” - she turned back to him and started to fluff the pillow.

„-Yes, that’s what I wanted to talk about, Zelda. What’s going on?” - he closed the door and made few steps towards her. „-I’ve never seen you being so... vulnerable. I’m worrying about you.”

„-Oh, really, now you are worried? Wonderful, thank you so much, I am so grateful.” - she said with irony. „-I don’t need your mercy, Faustus, I will be fine.”

„-Will you?” - he moved as close to her as possible. „-Maybe I could try to help you?” - he sweed her hair and put one of his hands on the nape of her neck and other on her waist pulling her gently toward his chest. 

„-No, I don’t think so.” - she pushed him away and tried to turn back but he grabbed her wrist and pulled a bit stronger than he actually wanted to and she almost lost her balance.

„-What was that?!” - she got really mad. 

„-Zelda, I just wan...” - he started humbly and wanted to touch her cheek.

„-No! Don’t you dare touching me!” - she made few steps back. „-Get out, Faustus! I don’t even want to see your lying bastard’s face.”

„-Zelda, what are you talking about? I’m here because I want to get to know what’s happening here, what’s happening between us? Stop to treat me like this, I don’t want to fight with you, I don’t want to hurt you, I...” - he went quiet because the thought that just came to his head hit him like a train.

„I love you.” he thought. But he just couldn’t say it, for some reason those words just couldn’t come out from his throat. He was looking at her beautiful face, gorgeous figure, those green eyes that seems to challenge him every single time he looked at her. She was furious, breathing deeply with her clenched fists; her chest was moving up and down really fast. 

„-Faustus, please, go away.” - she suddenly sounded weak again. „-I’m... I’m in no condition for this conversation. I’m in no condition to talk with you at all.

„-What do you mean?” - he could hear fear in his own voice and he harrumphed nervously. „What you want to say?”

„-That we should stop with all what’s between us. We both know that this relationship comes to nowhere. I was looking at you and Lara for the whole day and you know, I realized something.” - she smiled with sadness. „She will be good for you. She is sweet, loving, gentle and obedient, I’m not. You need someone who will comfort you, admire you and that’s definitely not me. I am strict, mulish, sarcastic and demanding. I’m just like you Faustus and it’s not good for us.” - she could see how shocked he was. „-You need to g...” - he interrupted her with a passionate kiss and she felt how her knees became weak.

„-No.” - he whispered to her ear. „-No way, Zelda” - his hands were running down her back. He grabbed her bum as he started to kissing her neck. He turned her around and started massaging her breast gently and then slowly get lower with his hands and when he touched her bump she shuddered.

„-No! You need to stop.” - she escaped from his arms. „-It’s over, Faustus. Now please, go.”


	5. Broken vows and hormones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda officially decides to broke the affair without telling Faustus about the baby. She suggest Lara will be a better choice for him and that’s where the problems starts...

„-I’m not going to leave you alone now.” - he was so obstinante that she even laughed bitterly.

„-You act like a child, Faustus. I said, it’s over. I don’t want you.” - the last sentence almost brought the tears to her eyes but she overcame it. „-And I want you to leave my room right now.

„-Why have you fainted today? Twice... you fainted twice, you look like a ghost - you’ve got dark circles under your eyes, you are so pale that your face is almost green and your lips turned white since you removed all the lipstick. Your voice cracks from time to time; I can almost see how your whole body is trembling and you really think I can go now to my room leaving you here alone with no chance that anybody would notice if you would actually stop to breathe in the middle of the night?” - he realized he is screaming at her and got calm quickly. „-I don’t know what’s going on but it doesn’t look good, Zelda.”

„-Faustus...” - she was astonished by the whole speech, it was not the Faustus she knew. „-I don’t know what’s going on either but I can tell you; I’m definitely not dying so go to you room and stop worrying about me. I am a big girl.” - she smirked - „And if you really care about me, just let me go to sleep.”

„-Well, ok....” - suddenly he felt the distance between them is getting bigger with every minute. „-If you say so. Goodnight... sister Zelda.” - he turned around and left the room.

She closed the door and laid down in her bed. She was really tired but couldn’t stop thinking about his hands on her body, his lips that kissed her so surprisingly even though she said she want to end their affair. „This speech about me lying here and dying, what the hell was that?” she pushed her face into pillow. „An idiot.” He ogles her cousin for the whole damn day and then he dare coming here and acting like loving boyfriend. „Oh, go fuck yourself, Faustus!” she really wanted to scream now. What he even thinks? That she would fall back into his arms and pretend everything is fine? „Well, maybe that’s what I should do.” She was so confused. She wanted his touch, his warmth, his voice whispering to her ear. „Faustus Blackwood, what have you done to me?”

***

He was lying in the dark and almost fell asleep when heard the door’s opening quietly. He opened his eyes and saw her little, sexy figure with those marvelous hips. First he thought it’s a dream or hallucination but then she got between the sheets pressing herself into his arms and placed her head on his naked chest. His hand touched her soft hair as he kissed the top of her head and she looked upon him.

„-I haven’t change my mind, Faustus. This is the last time. This is my farewell.” - she took his face into her hands and kissed him gently as he wrapped his arms around her touching gently thin material of the sexy, satin nightgown on her warm back and running down to her perfect bottom. She crawled and straddled on him as she leaned over his face and he moaned silently supporting her hips with his hands. She started to kiss and bite gently his neck and then going down to the chest and stomach. His hands were all over her body what was giving her shivers. He pull the material up and she let him undress her. He looked at her beautiful, full breasts which fits so perfectly when he wrap his hands all around them and he sighed with delight.

„-As I said before; I can feel how you are trembling, little Zelda.” - he whispered to her ear and she felt how his cock is getting hard between her thighs. „-Are you feeling better, baby?”- he threw her on the pillow and trapped her with his body.

„-Yes.” - she moved her lips without a sound and hissed.

„-Louder, Zelda, I can’t hear you.” - his hand came down her breasts, stomach and reached the centre of delight. 

„Yes... yes.” - she said and moaned laud when his fingers sinked into her body.

„-Oh, I think we need a spell if we don’t want anyone to hear us, am I right?” - he asked and she nodded right before another loud moan came out of her mouth. „-Cast our spell, Zelda.” -he smiled and went down. She looked as his head was diving between her legs. „-Cast it now.” - he repeated and started to do his magic. 

„-Oh my Satan...” - she gasped as his tongue was making circles on her clit and he placed one of his hands on her belly. „-Et cessabit murum et in cubiculum, ne quis quid audio post muros fieri... - he put two fingers inside her cunt and she interrupted for a second losing her breath as her hands went up grabbing the bedatead. „-...ne quis prohibere certe hinc, faramus alte raptum in montibus excelsis! Oh, daddy, yes! - she screamed at the end of the spell and Faustus raised as he went up to kissing her breasts, slowly licking her tumid nipples. 

„-I love them so much, Zelda, they are perfect.” - she whispered. She put her hands on his back, her nails run down scratching his skin to blood and started pulling down his pants. She felt how his hardness borders her centre. He groaned loud as he finally slipped to the inside. She was shaking as Faustus was moving up and down gently with his huge cock in her.

„-Oh Your Excellency, yes, please...” - she was looking deep inside his eyes. 

„-You are so incredibly hot, Zelda.” - he gasped. „-Every single time I need to restrain really hard to not to come in the first second of being inside you.” - his moves were getting stronger, more agressive and insistent. His glance was burning with passion, ocean blue eyes swere shining as he sinked his teeth into pearly white skin on her throat.

„-Dear Satan, Faustus...” - she squeled and her breath became faster, she felt how her body is going numb as she started to scream his name. Her hand went up on his head and he grabbed her thigh pulling it closer to her chest as he dived even deeper inside her with his greedy, short moves. Zelda was breathing loud when her every muscle started to cramp and hot wave came through her every nerve and her moans fullfilled the bedroom. Faustus started kissing her and bit her lip when he felt how her body is squeezing his cock tighter what have brought him an incredible orgasm. They both reached the highest mountains of ecstasy at the same time.

He fell down on the pillow next to her little body, listening how she tries to calm down her breath and then wrapped his strong arms all around her pulling her closer.

„-Will you stay with me all night?” - he kissed her forehead.

„-I don’t know, will you let me go forever when the morning will come?” - she whispered and closed her eyes.

„-Forever? I can’t promise.” - he answered one minute later but she was already sleeping. He was looking at her calm, beautiful face. „-You are lost in your own hell but one day I will find you somehow my fallen angel.” - he knew he won’t sleep tonight.

***

It’s been more than a month since they came back from Bravedale. Zelda finally had a chance to make all the medical checks up. She felt relief knowing that there is everything fine with the baby, her body was just not taking the first months of pregnacy very well. Since they were back Zelda was avoiding Faustus in the Academy. They were seeing each other only on the stuff’s meetings and sometimes on the corridor but she rather pretended not to see him.

Zelda knew her family members know about pregnacy and they knew she knows that they know, it was enough for all of them, there was no need to talk about it. 

„-Hilda! Hilda!” - she was standing at the top of the stairs. „-Where on Satan’s name are you?”

„-Yes, Zelda?” - the blonde came out running from the kitchen.

„-Come to my bedroom, please. I need your help.” - Zelda turned back and disappeard in the corridor as Hilda started climbing the stairs. 

„-What happened, Zelds?” 

„-Help me with this zip.” - Zelda was standing in front of her mirror. „-Come on, Hilda! Stop staring and start doing, I don’t have time.”

„-Oh dear, of course, I’m helping.” - she started to fight with the zipper. „-Um... Zelds?”

„-What, Hilda?! What happened?” - she was loosing her self-control.

„-Well... Please don’t be mad at me... I think it is not possible... it’s... it’s too tight.” 

„-Oh, Satan, move on, Hilda! I’ll do it myself.” - she was pulling the zipper up and down but as Hilda said, it was impossible to zip it completely. „Dammit!” - she closed her eyes and took a big breath.

„-Zelds, I think it’s time for changing your wardrobe.” - Hilda looked at her sister’s baby bump that started to be really evident.

„-For fuck’s sake, Hilda, I know! But I don’t have time for this and all of my dresses are this tight.” - she wringed her hands. „-And I need to do something to cover it up, everybody would notice if I suddenly would start to wear baggy clothes. Especially that today is that meeting for techers Faustus suddenly decided to organize.”

„-Well, you could say it’s your new hippie style.” - Hilda chuckled but stopped when her sister gave her an evil eye. 

„-I’m serious, Hilda! The whole Academy will be there. I must look... just as always.” - she shaked her head nervously.

„-Ok, let’s see what can we do with it.” - Hilda smiled and winked.

***

She was already 15 minutes late for the meeting and if there was something Zelda Spellman hated more than mortal Christmas, it would definitely be being late. Especially if it comes to Faustus Blackwood. She may ignoring him but it wouldn’t change the fact his opinion was important for her. Running through the Academy hall with her high heels on - she almost fell down the stairs and when she finally arrived, she opened the door with impact as she run into High Priest’s office.

„-I’m so sorry!” - she said quickly. „-I had a little accident at home.” - her eyes looked around to see all the faces in the room and she froze seeing those dark-blonde curls.

„-Being on time is not your thing, Zelda, isn’t it?” - Shirley Jackson smiled malignantly but Zelda was too busy with thinking what the hell was going on.

„-Sister Zelda, sit down, please.” - Faustus pointed an empty chair, next to Shirley.

„-Wonderful.” - the redhead whispered as she took a sit unwillingly. „-As you can see, your cousin blessed us with another visit in Greendale.” - he looked at Lara with a little smile and she smiled back. „-But this time she’s going to stay... a little longer. Welcome another Spellman family member on the board. Sister Lara will be teaching ancient tongues...”

„-Excuse me, Faus...” - Zelda said a little bit lauder than she should. „- I mean, Your Excellency, I’m so sorry for interrupting but this is my subject.”

„-Indeed, Zelda but as we all know, you teach also sacred scripture, don’t you? And you take care of our school choir. I decided that you deserve a little more ease in life. You can’t work all days, Zelda, let’s give a chance your younger cousin.” - he finished and sit by his desk. „-Thank you, that’s all end of the meeting.”

„-So you are not his pet anymore.” - sister Jackson whispered to her ear.

„-So you are still a dust under his shoe, Shirley? Oh and how is your husband? Satan, sorry, forgot, he left you after one night of passion with me.” - she said and stood up slowly trying not to lose control over herself but she was not the kind of person who just lets the things be. She couldn’t just leave the office with her tail between her legs. 

„-Slut.” - Jackson hissed as she moved towards the corridor but Zelda ignored her.

„-Father Blackwood, can we talk?” - she tried to sound calm. „-In private.” - she gave Lara meaning glance and the blonde nodded leaving the room.

„-You humiliated me!” - she almost yelled as soon as the door were closed. „-You treated me like a youngster. Is it your kind of revange? It’s a punishment for leaving you, am I right? You are so scurvy with all of your tricks. It’s disgusting what you are doing!” - she tried to hold up the tears caused by the hormones.

„-Zelda, what are you taking about? You told me yourself that Lara is a good choice for me so I decided to keep her closer. What’s the problem? Why are you mad?” - he was sitting by the desk, surprisingly calm.

„-You are such a narcissus, for Satan’s sake!” - she leaned over him as placed her both hands on the desk in front of him. „-It’s not about Lara! You can do whatever you want, sleep with whoever you want but don’t you dare taking my work away from me! Low blow, Faustus, low blow!” - she banged her fist on the desk. „-And stop looking down my blouse!”

„-Um, sorry, it was automatic.” - he smiled. „-You look different, I’ve never seen you wearing something so... colorful.” - he eyed up and down her outfit; emerald green skirt and blue flowerly oversized blouse with plunging neckline. „-It’s nice.” 

„-It’s Hilda’s!” - suddenly she felt she really is about to cry so she turned around and wanted to leave the room.

„-Zelda, wait.” - he stood up as she stopped with her hand on the door-handle. „-I’m not trying attac you. You were just the only teacher with more than one teaching subjects.” - she didin’t even turn around.

„-Thank you for explaining.” - he watched as she leaves the office with her unusual grace. 

***  
Hilda was making her almond cookies while Sabrina came back from the Academy and sit down on the kitchen table eating an apple. 

„-Are you baking again, aunt Hilda?” - Sabrina raised her brows as she knew Hilda always bakes when she is worried. „-Something happened?”

„-Oh, no, sweetheart, nothing.” - aunt smiled to her as sweet as always and put baking tin full of cookies to the oven. „-How it’s been at school?” - she grabbed one of already baked cookies.

„-It was fine, auntie. Nothing new but... you know, aunt Lara is a new teacher in the Academy.” 

„-What?” - Hilda turned back with her eyes wide open and dropped the carton of milk she was holding. She was thinking for the whole day about poor Zelda who was trying to hide her little secret as long as possible. The problem was, it was no longer possible, soon everyone will notice. To be honest, Hilda hoped Zelda and Father Blackwood will make up with eachother and her sister will finally tell him about the baby. Unfortunately, she started to have more and more doubts. She knew how mulish Zelda is and how hard it is to make her to change her decision. And Zelda decided she won’t tell him. Stress is not good for a pregnant witch, especially a witch like Zelda - she thought she is imperishable but it was not true what everyone could see during their visit in Bravedale. Zelda is strong and powerfull but not impossible to hurt. 

„-Father Blackwood brought her from Bravedale and gave her job here.” / Sabrina finished the apple and threw the core into the trash. „-I had a lunch with her.”

„-Oh, have you?” - Hilda tried to hide her real opinion about the whole thing.

„-Yes, she is so sweet. I’m so happy she is here, I will finally have a chance to know her better. We were talking and talking for the whole afternoon, she is so smart and have visited so many places in the world. She talks about art and music in such a beautiful way... she sees everything different, it seems like in her eyes the world was brighter, more sensitive, more... magical. All she said was so inspirational, auntie... Did you know she speaks 10 languages fluently?” - young witch was clearly amazed by her Canadian aunt. „-She lived in Rome for 20 years and in Paris for 10 and in many other capitals on the world.” 

„-Yeah, I know. Lara was always a traveler and more artistic than witchy. I used to visit her and Patric in each of their dreamed houses all around the world. I really can understand your admiration, she is very unusual witch. Used to be my best friend.” - Hilda sat down next to her niece.

„-She is not anymore?” - Sabrina raised her brows.

„-You know, I love her very much. I really do, she is my family, she have a huge heart, is a wonderful person and we’ve been through a lot together.” - she looked into Sabrina’s eyes. „-But Zelda is my sister. Horrible nightmare and huge pain in the ass sometimes...” - she chuckled. „-...but still my older sister and I love her more.” - they both heard closing doors and then heels clicking in the hall. „-Speaking of the devil.” 

„-Hilda, did you know Lara is back in Greendale?” - the redhead said loud before she even enterred the kitchen. „-She is new teacher and this unholy asshole gave her my subject, can you imagine?!” - she stopped at the kitchen door. „-Sabrina, I thought you are still at the Academy.”

„-Professor Oldman have a bird flu so we could go home earlier.” - she shrugged her shoulders.

„-Poor Marvin!” - Hilda shaked her head.

„-I told him so many times he should stop  
rear those owls.” - Zelda moved towards plate with cookies on the worktop. „-Why is the whole floor poured with milk?” - she picked the carton up. 

„-Oh, totally forgot about it!” - Hilda jumped to clean up the mess. 

„-You’ve got your head in the clouds for all the time, Hilda. Why won’t you go out somewhere? You are in this kitchen for the whole day.” - Zelda put a cookie in her mouth and few seconds later she suddenly started to sob. 

„-Auntie Zee!” - Sabrina came running towards the redhead. „-Are you ok?”

„-This cookie is just so delicious.” - Zelda couldn’t stop her tears.

„-Oh, the hormones go crazy.” - Hilda chuckled.

„-Stop it, Hilda!” - she blared. „-This is not funny. Sabrina, bring me a tissue, please.” - her face turned annoyed again as she wiped the tears away. „-Today I almost started to cry in front of Father Blackwood because he complemented your blouse.”

„-Oh, that’s so nice! Say him thank you for me.” - the blonde almost blushed.

„-Hilda! Focus! I can’t act like that, this is humiliating. I need to do something with this, I am sure some of your herbs could help, you must have something like this here.” - she looked around the kitchen.

„-Sis, don’t want to worry you but it’s impossible to prevent your mood swings. This is something you have to deal with, it will go away soon.” - she touched gently her sister’s shoulder.

„-When?” - Zelda asked with hope.

„-Well, third and fourth semester should be much calmer.” - she smiled heistantly.

„-Third semester?! Hilda, I’m not even in the half of my second!” - suddenly she felt dizzy and she had to lean over the wall. „-Oh my Satan, I need to sit down.”

„-I think you should tell him.” - Hilda helped her sister to reach the chair.

„-Nobody asked for your opinion, Hilda.” - redheaded witch rolled her eyes as she always used to do. „-Telling him would mean getting back to the beggining. He is our cousin’s boyfriend anyway.”

„-He will notice, Zelda. In two months you will not be able to keep it as a secret anymore, you know it.” - Hilda took a seat next to her sister and bit a piece of cookie.

„-So if he ask I will tell him it’s not his.” - she said like it was the best solution.

„-And what if the baby will have his nails?” - Hilds chuckled. „-You wouldn’t be able to deny then.”

„-Really Hilda, one day I will punch you, I swear to Lucifer.” - she said but the corners of her mouth moved upward a bit and Hilda noticed it. Her sister actually found her joke funny.

***

Lara Spellman was standing in the centre of huge living room with gold wallpaper on the walls. Everything in this house was old but this is exactly the design that felt most like home to her. She touched beautiful, huge and oaken pianoforte. The house was placed in the woods, on a little hill, right next to Greendale so she was close enough to the Academy but far enough to have her own calm corner where anyone would interrupt her with writing music. She already forgot how it is to live alone, she was with her husband for more than a century and right after his death she moved back to her family house where Celine lived all by herself since their father passed. After all that happened through last few months she decided to change her life again, she wanted to play piano again and compose - it was always what she loved the most. She left music when Patric died, she lost her passion somewhere but few weeks ago she suddenly felt how it’s coming back. She felt like her fingers were begging for touch of the piano keyboard. When Faustus called her with an offer of working in the Academy she immediately started to look for a house where she could beginn her new life. She knew it is her moment, she needed it. She changed everything, she changed her living place again, she started teaching, left her painful past far behind and maybe even fell in love. „Love? No, it’s not love. At least, not yet.” she smiled to herself as she was sitting by her perfect piano. Her fingers gently run through every key first and then started to dance so delicately, with grace and tenderness. She closed her eyes and the music were leaving her body through the fingers, it seemed so effortless even though she haven’t played for so long. She started to sing; her beautiful voice fulfilled every corner of every room in this huge house. The walls seemed to take every breath with her as she was singing;

„-Tell me her name, I want to know  
The way she looks and where you go  
I need to see her face  
I need to understand  
Why you and I came to an end...” 

Little tear run down her cheek but her eyes were still closed. She was the music herself, she was the song when the melody was coming through her beautiful lips and body.

„-Tell me the words I never said  
Show me the tears you never shed  
Give me the touch, that one you promised to be mine  
Or has it vanished for all time?”

She was so lost in the music she really couldn’t hear how the door opened and the steps went through the hall then living room and stopped right behind her back.

„-I’d give away my soul to hold you once again  
And never let this promise end  
I’ll let you go, I’ll let you fly  
Now that I know I’m asking why  
I’ll let you go now that I found  
A way to keep somehow  
More than a broken vow...”

She went quiet and he was not able to speak, he was even breathing as silent as possible afraid of destroying this precious moment. He would never admit that but the words of the song touched his heart like anything in the world. He knew why. And he knew that it was even stronger because those words came out of this amazing woman. He just wanted to teleport himself back to his manor but at the same moment she turned back and screamed with sound freauency high enough to break a glass.

„-Oh, dear Satan, Faustus! You scared the hell out of me!” - she was hardly breathing. „-How long have you been standing here?” 

„-Well, long enough to say that it was incredibly beautiful.” - he knew he wasn’t supposed to be there, he shouldn’t have coming here and interrupting her. He should be with the woman he loved, the woman this song remind him of. But she doesn’t want to be with him anymore.

„-Well... that was private, Your Excellency.” - she suddenly turned so cold that the whole room seemed to be frozen. And that was the moment he realized how strong her energy was. When she was smiling, everything was brighter, when she was singing, the whole world was a melody but if she would go mad, he would probably be afraid to even stand next to her. She was so powerful and didn’t even know about it because her sensitivity and delicacy were covering it.

„-I know, I’m so sorry. I just wanted to ask how do you feel here, in the new place, new country with your new job... and when I heard you singing I just couldn’t stop.” - he was confounded.

„-You should have call or at least tell me you are going to visit me.” - she turned around and closed the piano keyboard with bang.

„-Yes, you are right. I’m sorry, I’ll better go.” - he turned around as she grabbed his arm.

„-Wait, wait. I’m sorry, it was rude. You see, my music is just something I don’t usually share with anyone.” - she smiled softly.

„-The world is losing a lot.” - she grabbed her little hand. „-I had no idea you are a musican.”

„-I had no idea this is an important information.” - she laughed. „-Yes, I’ve been singing before I knew how to talk and playing piano before I knew how to walk.” - she tucked dark-blonde curl behind her ear.

„-You changed your hair color.” - he noticed.

„-It changed itself. Sometimes they are lighter, sometimes darker, depends what’s going on inside of my soul. I’ve got the same with my eyes, they goes from gold when I’m happy to almost black if I’m not in the mood.” 

„-And what color are they now?” - he lowered his voice.

„-I don’t know, you tell me, Faustus.” - she looked at him with amused glance.

„Well...” - he made one step towards her and looked deep into her eyes. „-Truly gold.”

„-Liar.” - she punched him in his arm with laughter. „-You know, I was just going to made spaghetti. Are you interested?”

„-The thing you need to know about me is I am always interested if it comes to gluten and beautiful Spellman women.” - he whispered.


	6. Nightmares and old scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda is having nightmare which are much more realistów than she could ever think.

Faustus’s eyes were shining with madness, his long, sharp nails were scratching her beautiful body as they were making love on the desk is his office. She was moaning loud screaming his name when Zelda opened the door. They didn’t see her so they continued as she was watching how they both reach the orgasm. He was holding Lara in his arms the way he used to hold Zelda. She was standing there not even able to move, frozen, just with her hot, salty tears burning her cheeks. She wanted to stop them and was calling him but he didn’t even look at her. 

She woke up. She took few big breaths realizing it was just a dream and she sat down on her bed. She wanted to touch her baby bump to comfort herself but she realized there is no baby bump down there. She jumped out of the bed and run towards the mirror. „Where is my baby?” she whispered with frighten as she was looking at her skinny figure in the reflection. 

„-Hilda!” - she came out running from her bedroom. „-Hilda! Where are you?!” - her voice was cracking as she tried not to cry. „-Hilda, help me!” - she heard her sister’s voice from the downstairs.

„-Zelds, you are on time!” - Hilda was wearing black dress and black little hat.

„-On time?” - Zelda’s voice was trembling when she was slowly coming down the stairs. „-On time for what, Hilda?”

„-To say goodbye, darling.” - Hilda smiled softly as she touched Zelda’s arm. „-You have been sleeping very long after the accident but luckily you managed to wake up on time.” 

„-Goodbye? What? What accident? What are you talking about?” - Zelda looked around with her eyes wide open. She saw a lot of strangers walking through the hall, they were all wearing black and as she looked down she realized she have a long black dress herself.

„-This way, darling.” - Hilda pointed the doors and Zelda, shaking, moved towards as her knees were beggining to be weak.

They entered the living room as all the people stood up from their seats. Hilda was holding her sister’s hand when they were walking through the centre of room. Little, black box surrounded by white lilies were standing on the table next to the wall. Zelda closed her eyes when they were moving closer and closer. She opened it when Hilda stopped her. She turned back for a while and saw a dark-haired woman, she knew she have seen her somewhere before but couldn’t remember where. The woman smiled but her eyes were freezing cold and were staring at Zelda the way that made her feel uncomfortable. When she turned back again to her sister she saw it.

Little body was placed in the casked as big as shoebox. Zelda wasn’t sure if it’s a boy or a girl, body was coiled with white material. Baby’s head was covered with a lot of black hair. Zelda reached her hands and touched it’s head and then took tiny body in her arms. She was staring at this little calm face and she was barely breathing. It seemed like the baby was asleep but it was so cold and it’s skin was almost purple. She saw dead people many, many times and she had no doubts she is holding her dead child. She moved her face was closer to baby’s head when the bright, blue, ocean eyes opened and she dropped the little body. 

She woke up screaming and quickly moved away the quilt as her hand went down to make sure baby bump is where is supposed to be.  
„Praise Satan...” she gasped. She looked at the clock and it was 4 am in the morning. There was still dark outside the window. She decided to go to the kitchen as she knew she won’t go back to sleep anyway. The dream made her realize how much she was afraid of losing this child. „His child.” she added in her mind. Sitting by the kitchen table and sippying tea from her favourite cup she still couldn’t stop thinking about the eyes she saw in this nightmare. She was sure they were the eyes of Faustus on this baby’s face. 

***  
„-Oh, dear, Zelda! What are you doing here, it’s 6 in the morning.” - Hilda started to loiter in the kitchen. „-You couldn’t sleep?”

„-I was plagued by nightmares.” - Zelda lightened her cigarette and continued to read the newspaper.

„-Zelds, I told you, you shouldn’t really smoke.” - Hilda dressed her down. „-But it’s not Batibat again, is it? - she cringed.

„-Hilda, keep calm, we are witches, witches can smoke and drink during pregnacy as long and as often as they need to.” - her voice was strict as always. „-And no, it’s not a Batibat, it’s just my own brain that tortures me.”

„-I know we are witches but you will teach your baby bad habits. And smoking during pregnacy may cause to chronic grumpiness for this little one who is growing inside you.” - the blonde said making pancakes. „-Dad was always saying mom smoked a lot during her pregnacy with you and you see what happened.” - she said silently but Zelda heard good enough and she threw the newspaper on the table as she jumped up from her seat making few step closer to her sister.

„-What have you wanted to say, Hilda?” - she raised her brows. „-Tell me, sister, what you wanted to say that happened with me, hm?” - she was much more annoyed than usually.

„-Well... you know, Zelda, there is no need to hide that you are... hard to please.” - she said as quiet and as fast as it was possible. „-And that’s also the reason why you smoke since you were 14 years old!” - added quickly.

„-Thank to our mother I am demanding and assertive then.” - Zelda turned around and get back to her seat. „-And this is what I want for my baby, Hilda. And if it will have also the Spellman’s braveness and it’s father’s predispositions to boss around, it will reach a lot in it’s life.” - she smiled proudly and touched her belly.

„-The Spellman’s braveness?” - Hilda chuckled.

„-Yes, Hilda, what are you laughing at?You don’t know anything about it because you are hardly a Spellman. I don’t know where parents took you from. Maybe that’s because mother stopped smoking right before they brought you to life.” - she said with supremacy and Hilda pretend not to be hurt at all.

„-And what were those nightmares about, Zelds?” - she changed the subject.

„-Lara having sex with Faustus and dead zombie baby with blue eyes.” - Zelda said as it was nothing unusual.

„-Oh... shouldn’t been asking.” - Hilda said under her breath. „-Do you want a pancake?”

„-Good morning, aunties.” - Sabrina entered the kitchen with huge smile on her face and took a seat next to Zelda. „-How did you sleep?”

„-Awful.” - Zelda took the newspaper and covered face with it.

„-Ok...” - Sabrina gave Hilda an asking glance and Hilda shaked her head and moved her lips without making a sound: „Don’t even ask.”

***

She was all wet and annoyed more than ever when she finally touched the ground with her high-heeled, black boots. She grabbed the broomstick and immediately moved towards the doors of the Academy of Unseen Arts as her heels were drowning in the mud. An awful rain catched her when she was flying to this unholy, little town from New York City. She hated Greendale with all her heart; those houses, woods and all of those people. She was leaving water and mud on the Academy’s floor as she was walking through the corridors with her head up high. After she clapped two times she went all dry and perfect again. She was old witch, although she looked no more than 55 years old, she used to be a teacher here back in her days, when her husband was the High Priest but when, after his tragic death, Spellman was chosen, she decided to leave and it turned out to be the best decision in her whole life. She was walking up the stairs with her straight face and impeccable outfit; perfectly fitted high waisted, white pants and black blouse with small, white collar. She had dark-brown, shoulder-lenght hair which were perfectly styled. 

The doors opened loudly with a blow of the wind as she made a waving move with her right hand and she enterred the office like it was her own. Faustus almost jumped with frighten and his face suddenly turned white when he realized who is standing in the cente of the room.

„-Mo... mother... what...?” - he was so shocked he could barely speak. „-What on Satan’s name are you doing here?” - he stood up.

„-That was not a nice welcome, Faustus. This is not what I expected from my only son.” - Frida Blackwood had strict, cold voice. 

„-I am sorry, Fri... mother.” - he kissed her both cheeks and took a little bow. 

„-Call me Frida if you really need to, darling. You have changed design of the office...” - she looked around. „-Your father had better taste.” - she threw her broomstick on the chair next to the desk.

„-In your eyes he was the best at everything.” - he gritted his teeth.

„-That’s because it’s true. Fineas was the most powerful warlock and the greatest High Priest this damn Church ever had.” - she said proudly.

„-Fineas was a horrible person and the worst father this world ever seen. He was a bastard, mother, real murderer. He loved watching people’s suffer. He was... pure evil.” - he whispered the last sentence.

„-Indeed, Faustus. That’s why I loved him so much.” - the corners of her lips went up a little but her eyes had no emotion. „-And at least he was great politican.”

„-You really arrived here with this old broomstick?” - he decided to change subject.

„-I am traditionalist and it’s not old, you won’t find a better one nowadays.” - Frida was truly outraged. 

„-It’s older than me, mother.” - he chuckled.

„-Oh, shut up, Faustus. Open the window, boy.” - she commanded and as soon as he did it, beautiful, huge eagle flew and sat down on his mother’s arm. „-Oh, Fernando, my crinkly, it took you a while.” - she touched his head gently petting him. „-He is not as fast as he used to be.” - she said to her son. 

„-Nothing unusual, how old is he? About 800?” - warlock came closer to greet his mother’s familiar. He really liked this bird which used to guard him when he was playing around in the woods as a little boy.  
Fernando shaked his little head and opened his huge wings showing his happiness. 

„-Yes, I think so. Right my little baby? Are you an old man? - her voice sounded much different, sweeter than usual when she was talking to Fernando. „You remember Faustus, don’t you, my precious?” - she kissed familiar’s beak. He was the only creature alive she was so soft with. Sometimes Faustus thought she loved this bird more than she loved him.

„-Mother? So what are you doing in Greendale?” - he finally asked again.

„-I heard that two months ago you have brought another Spellman here. I was curious - what on Satan’s name were you thinking?!” - her voice turned sharp as knife. „-Have you lost your mind completely? This family was always only a trouble and you decided to bring here another one although those sisters live here with this little half-blood half-witch already! I saw Zelda Spellman on the hall. As slutty as her aunt I guess.” - Fernando jumped out of her arm landing on the desk with grace.

„-Enough! Why do you even care? You don’t even live here anymore. I’m the High Priesst and I do what I believe is good for the coven.” - he got furious, he would never let anyone say a bad word about Zelda. Not even his mother. „-Don’t pull everyone into your conflict with Agnetha Spellman. This is absurd. Zelda has nothing to do with it, she is a faithful member of Church of the Night and great teacher.”

„-Oh and what about this dumbass, her dead brother? What was his name? Didn’t he steal the position that was always meant to be yours? Everyone knew it was deception! He attracted people promising things impossible to do! And then he married this mortal.” - she shrinked in disgust.

„-Edward is a different story, mother. Now please, calm down and let me do my job. We’ll talk later in my house.” - she teleported grabbing her broomstick before he even finished the sentence. „-She left you?” - he smirked looking at poor, confused Fernando who’s eyes were looking all around with curiosity. Faustus came to the window. „-Go on, boy. You know how she hates waiting.” - he watched how eagle takes to the air majestically. 

***

Zelda was just about to leave the classsroom after finished lesson, she opened the door when the well known blonde curles suddenly appeared in front of her. She almost crushed with her cousin as the Canadian just turned around.

„-Zelda! I was just waiting for you.” - she had her casual, kind smile on her face but deep down Zelda could see she was worried. „-I need to talk with you. Could we...?” - she pointed the empty classroom behind the redhead’s back.

„-Yes, of course.” - she blinked few times as she followed Lara into the room and closed the door. „-What it’s all about, Lara? Is something wrong with Ancient Tongues lessons? Problems with students?” - she was standing with her straight back and arms crossed trying to cover a little bit her baby bump which was much smaller than should be thanks to size-changing potion Hilda was working on for last few weeks.

„-No, no, it’s not about the Academy, cousin.” - Lara took a deep breath like she was preparing to run a marathon. „-Zelda, as you know, me and Faustus... are kind of dating.” - Zelda noticed how the blonde was nervously squeezing her thumb with her other hand. 

„-Yes, it’s not so hard to notice when he touches your butt in the public places.” - Zelda said without any visable emotion although she had the whole hurricane inide her head and heart. 

„-Oui... right, I’m sorry. I just wanted to talk with you because I’ve been thinking about it for some time. I don’t know what happened between you two but I definitely noticed... something when we were all together in Bravedale. I mean, when you fainted he was freaking out like a little boy. And I understood you are very important to him and finally realized why you treated me like... Umm, dirt? Is that a good word? I think so... well, why you treated me like this when I was flirting with him. I had no idea you two were a couple before, Zelda. I wouldn’t flirt with him if I knew there was something between you in the past. Nothing is more important than...”

„-Family.” - they said at the same time. „-We were never a couple.” - Zelda’s face haven’t even moved a little. 

„-No?” - Lara raised her brows.

„-It’s complicated. Nevermind... but yes, maybe I was too strict for you, being a bit jealous. But it was not fair, now I know that. I can see he likes you very much and I’m happy for the two of you.” - she made herself to smile.

„-Are you sure? If you’ll say a word I will stop seeing him, cousin. He would just be my boss here, in the Academy.” - Lara looked at her cousin with her honest, brown eyes that seemed to be the eyes of an innocent child.

Zelda got frozen as one thousand thoughts have came through her head. She could say now she is pregnant with Faustus and just end up this tragi-comedy. Lara would leave him and everything would be easy, right? „No, it will never be easy.” Zelda made it straight to herself. It doesn’t matter if Lara is with Faustus or not, he won’t change anyway. Zelda wanted so bad to stop feel the way she felt when she was thinking about him. She didn’t want to love him, he was never somebody she should fell for... but it happened. And now it’s the time to face the consequences.

„-No, Lara.” - she placed her hand on cousin’s arm. „-As I said, I am happy for you. You have my blessing.” - her voice cracked a little bit at the last sentence but she quickly coughed to cover it.

„-Zelda...”

„-Stop, please. Go to see your man, he is waiting for you in his office I guess. But what you need to know is that you should never trust him completely. He may be not the warlock he seems to be at first sight.” - she felt how her throat is squeezing and she was trying so bad not to fall apart right in this moment. „-Have a nice day.” - she opened the door for cousin. 

„-Have a nice day, cousin... Take care of yourself, you look tired.” - she left the classrom.

„-Thank you very much for care but it’s you who should be worry about yourself you naive fool. He will only hurt you.” - Zelda whispered locking the door and then covered her mouth trying not to make a sound when her tears started to run her cheeks. She closed her eyes and sat on the floor next to the door. Why it hurts so much when it’s her own decision not to let him into her life? It was her choice, he wanted to make it right since beggining but she felt that telling him about the baby is not the right thing. He wanted her beacause he loved her body, her independence. But now her body is changing and everything in her life will start to be all about the child she is going to bring to the world. He would never understand it because he doesn’t love her. He never even made a step to make her think he did so she was sure; there was no love, just passion. It was all about the sex, this is all he wanted. It’s true, he wanted to be more open about their relations but only because he wanted to have permisson for touching her in public, like he does with Lara now. He never wanted the real relationship. Faustus Blackwood was not made to be lifetime partner. She knew that and actually she should have told Lara about it but she was to furious to warn her cousin. She knew it’s absurd because she arranged it all by herself, she said Faustus that he should choose the blonde and now she told they have her blessing. She deffinitly shouldn’t be mad at Lara, but she was. She could absolutely kill her if she was not a Spellman. For now the best revange was letting Faustus break her heart into thousands little pieces. „You want it, you have it, cousin.” she thought. But it didn’t make her feel better.

***

„-You lost your mind!” - Frida was walking from one wall to another holding baby Judas in her arms. „-How can you even tell me this absurd being so calm?!”

„-Mother, I told you, I made my decision.” - Faustus was sitting by the kitchen table in the his living room. „-How long are you going to stay in Greendale? I need to know if I should think about you making my plans.”

„-Now it seems I need to stay much longer than I wanted to! You are absolutely irresponsible! Have you ever thought about your poor son?! What an example you want to be for him?! Bringing Spellman family into his life...” - she put Judas into his baby chair. „-If you would be more like your father...”

„-I am thousands times better than my father, Frida! You talk about him like he was the Dark Lord himself but he was nothing! He was a dirt!” - he stood up and came closer to his mother. „-All he could ever do was hurt everyone around, he made my childhood the whole nightmare, you know that! You always knew but you have never enough courage to stop him because you were afraid he could leave you if you would say a word! You were his marionette! Just a puppet! This despot was pulling all the strings! After all those horrible things he have done to us, how can you praise him like this, even so many years after his death?! He didin’t even love you, mother, deal with...” - strong slap she gave him interrupted his speech. Fernando made a loud sound and opened the wings ready to attack. Faustus felt his burning cheek and looked at the bird with the corner of his eye. He saw many times how he was killing his parents’s enemies. He maybe was the real guardian for him when he was a child and for most of the time, just a cute pet but protecting Frida he was becoming brutal killer with no mercy. 

„-Don’t you dare... to say it ever... ever again.” - for the first time in his life he saw the tears in his mother’s eyes. She made few steps back, still looking at him. She suddenly seemed to be so weak, so tiny, like the whole power would just left her body. She put her hand on her forehead. „-I think I’ll go to lay down for a little.” - she left the kitchen and Fernando followed her.  
Faustus used to blame mother for being undependent coward, he was mad at her for not seeing his father’s mistakes. She was one of the most powerful witches he knew so why she let Fineas to control her for all this time? But now he finally could see the real drama of this woman. She laid all her love on his father, all her trust and faith. He was the light of her life... the light that for few hundred years treated her like a shit. She was not a coward, she was not afraid to love someone who was pushing her away for most of her life. She was not independent, she was facing her own nightmare every day, dealing with Fineas’s sins and cleaning the mess he was making. She has seen his mistakes but she would rather be blind. She decided to choose love knowing all the consequences and the pain it will cause. The love she felt for her husband was the only thing that matter.  
„Love was the key...”  
As Faustus said, he already made a decision and was not sure if he can turn back time.

***

It’s been 7 months since she was carrying her baby right under her heart and she felt how day after day her love to this little creature is getting stronger. She didn’t want to know the sex of the baby, she was afraid that if it was a boy she could want to tell Faustus and the situation between them would be even more complicated. There was no day without her thinking about him. She was seeing him with Lara every day at the Academy and damn, they looked happy. Zelda started to wonder if breaking up with him wasn’t a mistake. He was so soft during this last night together and she couldn’t resist replaying it in her head over and over again every single second of it. She was missing his body so close to her, especially now, when the Lupercalia were coming soon. Her hormones were begging for a man and for the first time in her life she knew that only he could touch her now, only her baby’s daddy. She couldn’t be more shocked when she got the invitation.

„-Hilda! Hilda! Damn you, Hilda, you are never there when you are needed.” - she was running all around the house with a card in her hand. „-Ambrose! Have you seen your aunt?” - she enterred the kitchen almost running. 

„-I think she is in the garden with Sabrina, auntie... What happened again? You look like you just saw yeti.” - she probably didn’t even heard him as he run towards the door in the middle of sentence.

„-Hilda!” - the doors opened with a bang. „-What are you doing, why you are not coming when I’m calling you?!” - she was loosing her breath when she finally found her sister.

„-Zelds, stop running!” - Hilda stood up from the grass quickly moving towards her sister and then stopped her putting hands on her arms. „-You really shouldn’t overtrein yourself. Catch a breath. In...” - she took deep breath with her sister. „-„...and out. That’s it.” 

„-Ok, stop, Hilda, enough!” - the redhead threw sister’s hand from her shoulders. „-Look at this.” - she gave Hilda a piece of paper she was holding tight in her trembling hand for last 10 minutes.

„-Wha-what?.” - Hilda’s eyes were getting bigger with every second. „-What? The wedding? But...”

„-He knows her for 4 months! I was his lover for last 100 years and he never even asked!” - she completely lost control ober herself. 

„-What?! 100 years?!” - Sabrina looked like someone just punched her in the face.

„- Well 100, maybe more. This is not a big deal, Sabrina.” - Zelda waved her hand instructing her niece to go quiet. „-This is a big deal!” - she pointed the card Hilda was holding. „-That’s it. I will have to kill her.” - Hilda chuckled but stopped a second later realizing her sister is not joking.

„-Well, Zelda, you can’t.” - she said seriously.

„-Of course I can.” - Zelda turned back and moved back towards home. 

„-But sis, you shouldn’t cast any powerful spell during pregnacy, remember?” - the blonde really hoped the redhead will change her mind.

„-I didn’t say I’m going to do it with magic. There is so many marvelous ways to kill someone.” - she said it so efortless that Hilda got goosebumps.

„-Zelda! She is our cousin!” - Hilda covered the door with her body not allowing her sister to come in. „-I love her, I can’t let you kill her.” 

„-Do you want to play this game, Hilda? Ok, we will play. But remember who always wins.” - Zelda seemed not even listen to Hilda and with one move she pushed little sister away and enterred the house.

„-Oh dear...” - Hilda looked at the invitation she had still in her hands.

„Faustus Fineas Blackwood and Lara Fabienne Spellman are incredibly happy to invite Zelda Phiona Spellman and Hildegard Antoinette Spellman on the wedding which will take place 14th of February in Church.”

„-On Lupercalia... Sabrina, we can’t let it happen.” - she said to her niece who was now sitting on the stairs with Salem on her laps.

„-You mean the wedding or Zelda killing Lara?” - she asked with weak voice.

„-Both of those.” - Hilda answered more determinated than ever.

„-When auntie Zee wants to do something it is almost impossible to stop her.” - Sabrina whispered and pressed Salem closer to her chest. „-But do you really think she could do it?”

„-You see, my darling... if there is one thing I’ve learnt for all those years living with this woman... you never know what she’s going to do next.”

***  
On the early sunday morning, when most of the Spellmans was still sleeping, Zelda came down to the basement taking some of the Hilda’s herbs. As she said, she was thinking about other kind of death for her cousin but at least, for some reason she decided to do it with a spell.  
The redhead started to make a potion, mixing all of the ingredients. Before putting the last of them, she stopped. „Is this right?” Yes, she wanted Lara to be gone from her life and what is more important - from his life. This is the only way because Faustus won’t let her go away. Some voice was whispering to Zelda’s ear that even if Lara would like to leave him, he wouldn’t let it happen... Taking her life away was the only way... „But she is a Spellman.” Zelda thought putting her left hand on her forehead. „And every Spellman is precious.” she closed her eyes. Why Lara had to come to Greendale? Zelda had to do it, Greendale was not the place for this blond, sweet as the whole glass of sugar witch. Suddenly she started remainding all of those years, those summers when Lara and Celine used to spend weeks in here, in their house. Zelda was 10 years old when Lara was born. She had the flashbacks in front of her eyes - how she was carrying little cousin in her arms and then how 5 years old Lara was running around the garden with Hilda who was 7 at this time. She saw 13 years Lara in the Academy, always quiet, innocent, smiling softly and ignoring Zelda and Celine whenever they were calling her names. How she was standing on Hilda’s side when other students were laughing at her, even tho Hilda was two years older than her, it was always Lara who was protecting her poor, older cousin. Little Lara, always kind, always helpful, always so beautiful... just perfect. Zelda blinked two times. „But he choose her... and I will never forgive her that... No, no, no, but it was me who said... what’s going on with me?” her thoughts were louder and louder, one by one, they seemed to argue with eachother shouting in her head. Zelda felt how everything is turning around, she saw in double and couldn’t catch her balance. She leaned against the wall and fell on the floor. Suddenly she felt strong pain low in her belly. It hurt so much she couldn’t help but screaming and then everything turned black.

When she opened her eyes, she was sure she died and now is somewhere in different space, in a very weird hell. She was laying on the grass in the woods and she had a blurry vision but for sure someone was leaning over her. She saw a woman with shoulder-lenght light blonde curls as the sun was shinining through the tops of the trees. The pretty, not so young face was smiling kindly and redhead felt someones hand on her cheek. Now she was not sure if it’s hell. „Dear Satan! Is this possible I am in heaven?!” she thought with frighten.

„-Where am I?” - she wanted to sound strict and confident but her voice was so quiet that even she barely heard it.

„-In the woods, Zelly.” - the woman answered and Zelda’s mind got fresh again in a second as she realized that there is only one person who used to call her Zelly and who is still alive after using this nickname.

„-Aunt Agnetha. But... how? What are we doing here?” - she wanted sit but aunt stopped her.

„-You should rest for few more minutes, my lovely child.” - to make Zelda feel more comfortable she lay down next to her. „-We are here in the woods becaus here our power is the strongest and it’s much easier to ask ghosts of dead Spellmans for help. You lost your child, Zelda.” - she whispered.

„-What?!” - Zelda felt she couldn’t move right in this moment, she realized she even forgot she was pregnant.

„-You see, someone casted a spell... someone wanted to kill you and if you would finish the spell you wanted to use for killing your cousin, you wouldn’t probably be here with me.”

„-I wanted to kill Lara...” - the tear rolled down on Zelda’s cheek. „-How could I... what happened with me? I would never...” - she hide her face in her hands.

„-It’s ok, honey, don’t torture yourself with thoughts like this, it’s not your fault, it was not you.” - Agnetha sat down and took her niece’s hand kissing it soflty. „-You see, it was also a result of the spell I was talking about. Someone wanted to kill you both, you and Lara. The spell was controlling your mind and your actions but you are incredibly strong witch, Zelly and you were fighting with it. As I said, if you would finish the potion, Lara would die and it would also kill you. But the part of you knew what’s going on. That’s why you didin’t add the last ingredient.”

„-No... no, no, no... my baby.” - she was sobbing quietly.

„-There is another part of the story, my dear. You see, your wonderful sister teleportet me here immidately when she found you on the floor in you basement. We both bring you here realizing your poor baby daughter died. We asked the woods for help and happily it was not too late to bring this little one back to live again.” - she placed her hand on Zelda’s belly. „-You can move and sit down now.” - she commanded and Zelda sat looking down on her bump.

„-So it’s a girl...You saved my daughter.” - she was all in tears as she wrapped her arms around her aunt. „-I will never be able to express how thankful I am, auntie.”

„-Be thankful to your sister. I was just helping. Now Zelly, we need to talk about the Blackwoods family. I think I might know who would want to hurt my nieces.


	7. When all is said and done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot of secrets in Spellmans family. After Agnetha and Lara were almost killed, their aunt - Agnetha is looking for revange. But what if everything is much more complicated she could ever imagine?

GREENDALE; many, many years ago

Frida Anderson was always the kind of a girl the boys wanted and other girls hated. She was tall, had long legs and beautiful, olive skin that always looked tanned. Her brown hair were always shoulder-lenght and she was never using a lot of makeup. Her costumes were always perfectly fitted and she never wear any color; just black and white. She was kind of a classy, rich girl.  
Her best friend, Agnetha was exactly the opposite. She loved colorful, flowerly dresses, had long, blonde hair and her eyes was always surrounded with eyeliner. She had loud laughter and cute diastema between her teeth. Frida was rather restrained, she never talked a lot and when she did, she was using sophisticated speech patterns. Her parents were main sponsors of the local Church so the Anderson family was quite important in the coven. She was raised like a princess, always had much more than she needed. Agnetha always wondered how someone who have everything can be this sad for all the time. Because Frida was never laughing or never even smiling. Her huge, brown eyes were always cold. Agnetha and Frida knew each other since forever, Spellmans and Andersons used to keep up together. Her father, Montgomery Anderson, wanted to connect two families with a marriage and as Frida was his only child, he decided she will be Colin Spellman’s wife. The decision was made when Frida was only few years old; she was meant to marry Agnetha’s older brother. The problem was Frida loved someone else, someone who was dark, wild and dangerous. Someone who could have any girl he wanted, without even asking. She fell in love with him when he appeard in the Academy for the first time. He was living in England for 18 years and moved in to Greendale when Frida was right after her dark baptism. He enterred the hall with his black, Elvis styled hair, black shirt and black trousers and her world just frozen. She knew he is the only one and since that moment everything changed. Fineas Blackwood was the key to every disaster that was going to happen in her life.

***

„-So you are saying that Faustus’s mother was meant to marry our father?” - Zelda asked and took a sip of her tea. She was lying on the couch, still resting, as her Aunt with Hilda and Sabrina were sitting on the armchairs.

„-Yes and actually... Colin really hoped ot will happen. She broke his heart.” - Agnetha quickly whiped the tear away thinking about her poor, dead brother. „-I think he loved her much more than she should and at least, her family had great position in Greendale, it would be very beneficial deal for Spellmans. You see, those times were much different then today, powerful families always wanted to cooperate and a lot of marriages were arranged by the parents.”

„-And you, auntie?” - Sabrina asked with curiosity.

„-Me?” - she laughed „-Well, I was not the one my dad would care about as I was the youngest and a girl. For him finding good wifes for his sons was much more important. Frida’s Father had only her, that’s why she was his world...” - she went quiet and focused or something. „-You see, she was the luckiest girl in town and I’ve never even seen this witch smiling. She is a disaster.” - her eyes were shining when she finished the sentence.

„-You said she was your best friend.” - Zelda raised brows.

„-It was quite creepy friendship, you know? Her... she... I don’t know how to explain it but I’ve always felt she is manipulate me in some way. But in the same time I was sure that spending time with her was my own will, like she was kind of alluring me. She was grim, grumpy and everything around her always seemed to turn so cold... but for some reason, everyone wanted to be close to her. That was actually weird.”

„-But why would she want to hurt me or Lara?” - Zelda was loosing her patience.

„-First of all... she hates Spellmans since her parents wanted to make her marry Colin and then hated us even more when the love of her life asked for my hand. She would never let her only son to get too close to any Spellman. And I think she may know about the baby, Zelda. She always had those forebodings. She is much more powerful and dangerous that she looks and believe me, she is freaking scary even without using her power.

„-Ok... so let’s say she wanted to kill Zelda because of the baby and Lara because Faustus want to marry her... But why should we think she won’t try again?” - Hilda looked confused.

„-Oh, dear, she will try, I am sure.” - Agnetha smiled.

„-But why are you so calm?!” - Sabrina jumped.

„-Keep calm, Sabrina. Agnetha probably already knows what to do. Right, aunt?” - Zelda looked at her.

„-First of all; I need to talk with our enemy the way old friends do.” - her smile was even bigger now. „-She will be very welcomed here I guess. Oh, also, we will need your angelic cousin.” - as fast as she said it Lara appeard in the room and lurched a bit. 

„-What?” - she looked around. „-Aunt Agnetha... oh my!” - she jumped to hug the blond aunt and Zelda rolled her eyes. Lara was always Agnetha’s favourite niece. „-But what am I doing here?”

„-We will need your help in one nice spell, sweetheart. We all know how great you are in languages and voices.” - Agnetha gently touched niece’s cheek.

„Oh dear Lord, Zelda...” - she looked at her cousin’s belly as the potion wasn’t protecting her body this time. „-Are you...”

„-We will talk later, Lara.” - Zelda interrupted her. „-We have something important to do. Someone almost killed us two today.”

„-Oh, oui... that would actually explain this terrible migrene .” - she wasn’t even shocked.

„-You almost died because of this damn wedding.” - the redhead didn’t want to start but it was stronger than her.

„-Quel? What?” - she was often automatically using French when someone surprised her. „-What wedding?”

„-Wait... you don’t know anything?” - Zelda asked shocked.

„-No... no, what are you talking about, Zelds?” - Lara shaked her head.

„-Oh fuck... I think I know how the controlling spell was casted. This damn invitation...” - Zelda touched her forehead.

Few minutes later they were all standing in the circle with candles in their hands whispering spell. Lara was standing in the middle and her eyeballs rolled so much that her whole eyes where white. She had her head tilted back and her face was tur we to celling. She looked like something was possesing her and Sabrina thrilled thinking about it. Lara opened her mouth and started to sing quietly in Swedish through the whispers of other Spellmans.

***

Frida was just about going to sleep when she heard this voice from the downstairs.

„-And what the hell is that?” - she whispered to herself as she left the guest bedroom she slept in. As she was going down the stairs the voice was louder and loudee and suddenly she realized it’s a Swedish song her mother used to sing to her. She saw that there is light on in the living room. „-Faustus?” - she asked although she knew her son is not back from the Academy yet. When she enterred the room, light almost blinded her and then she felt like she was falling from the high. Suddenly she was standing on her feet again.

„-Long time no see.” - Agnetha smiled ominously.

„-What the hell is that suppose to mean?” - she was furious as she was looking all around at all of the Spellmans. She tried to teleport but she realized she can’t. She wanted to make a step but it also was impossible.

„-Frida, Frida, Frida.” - Agnetha whispered „-You can’t leave the family circle. Your magic is also useless right now.” - she was looking her enemy in the eyes. Little white mouse appeared in the circle and moved close to Mrs Blackwood. 

„-Ugh, take this disgusting rat away from me.” - she hissed.

„-Nina is a mouse. And I’m not going to forbid ger anything. She is a free familiar. And now Frida, you want to talk with me or rather I should let my nieces speak?” 

„-Knowing me, knowing you, this conversation will end up with just the two of us. But what would you like to talk about you? I thought it all is said and done.” - she raised her head even higher.

„-Yes, that’s what I thought. But then you decided to kill my niecies. Maybe you will deny it?” - the blonde made one step towards her enemy.

„-No, opposite. I won’t hide I hate this family and that your nices annoyed me.” - the witch shrugged her shoulders. 

„-Annoyed you?” - Zelda almost screamed. „-What on Satan’s name I’ve done?” 

„-How dare you even ask carrying this bastard inside you? I don’t know what you, Spellmans...” - she pronounced their name with disgust „-... have done to my son but this is very interesting he is choosing only women from this damn family.” - she gritted her teeth.

„-Excusez-moi...” - Lara raised her eyes for the first time since they brought Frida into the room. „-Your son brought me here with his own will. I haven’t even planned moving to Greendale. He also was almost begging for my attention because he was so lost. You don’t even care about his feelings. Have you ever even asked for his opinion? Pardon, but what kind of mother are you?” - she had tears in her eyes.

„-And who asked you for your opinion? You are not even the part of this coven little white witch. You shouldn’t even belong to Satan. You act like a mortal. Or worst; like all of those sluts with the white wings. Where is your False God you unholy angel?” - Frida laughed and suddenly she felt strong pain in her whole chest as she fell on the floor.

„-Do never dare to speak to my cousin like this again.” - Zelda had her hand reached towards Frida. „-What was the real reason you sent the wedding invitation to me?” - she was still holding Faustus’s mother in pain.

„-There was a spell on it.” - she said loud.

„-You could use a different way of possesing me, Frida. I am asking for real reason.” - she clenched her fist and Frida screamed.

„-I knew it will hurt you.” - she whispered and Zelda let her breath again. „-I wanted to think my son forget about you. This family should stop exist long time ago. Long before your father killed my husba...” - her voice cracked as she was looking up in Zelda’s eyes and then she got up quickly from the ground.

„-What? What are you talking about. Stop with those manipulations, Frida, it’s over, you won’t hurt my family anymore. And Colin would never do it.” - Agnetha was trying not to lose control over herself after what she just heard.

„-Of course he did!” - she screamed so furious that all windows opened like the storm was upon Greendale.

„-You liar! For all your life you do nothing else than lying to me!” - old, blond witch had almost tears in her eyes.

„-You are sure? Then ask you redheaded nice.” - she said as everyone looked at Zelda who tried to avoid any eye contact.

„-She is not lying, Aunt Agnetha.” - Zelda said quiet.

„-What?” - Agnetha and Hilda said at once.

„-Our father admited he was guilty in his journals. He gave me it before he died.”

„-WHAT?” - Hilda and Agnetha said together again.

„-Why you never told me?” - Hilda looked hurt.

„-I promised to him. Even Edward didn’t know about those notebooks.” - Zelda looked around looking for escape from the situation.

„-My brother killed Fineas?” - Agnetha was about to cry. „-But... what for?”

„-Because he loved me.” - Frida touched her forehead and sighed trying not to fall apart. „-You really don’t understand? Then you must be much more stupid I thought, my poor, dear, blond Aggie. Fineas loved...” - her voice cracked again. „-...loved you. And Colin was the reason you couldn’t marry him. Don’t pretend you didin’t know why Fineas asked for my hand.” - she was not able to keep her face straight anymore, the tears were shining in her eyes.

„-I didn’t know.” - Agnetha whispered.

„-You idiot!” - Frida shouted but got calm again a second later. „-Because your brother was madly in love with me. Can’t you see? Colin took his love of life from him so Fineas decided to do the same. He knew I would say yas. Although I knew he always loved you. I would always say yes to him.” - the last sentence she said whispering.

„-You say that if I would marry Fineas he would be still alive?” - Agnetha was trembling.

„-No. I’m not saying this. Your brother was the kind of warlock who would never let Fineas to marry his younger sister. He would kill him anyway. And this is...” - she looked at Hilda and then deep in Zelda’s eyes. „-...who your father was. A murderer.” - she said it in the way that gave everyone a goosebumps. „-And that’s exactly what you whole family is. Nothing more than liars and criminals.” - she send Ambrose and Sabrina meaning glance. „-And that’s why I’ll do everything to make my son forget about you.” - he pointed at Zelda.

„-And he didn’t yet?” - Zelda was shocked.

„-Of course not.” - Lara said quietly. 

„-But why he... you are together now.” - Zelda looked at Lara and took a deep breathe.

„-Yes, because he needed someone who will take his pain and give him a bit of a heart after you pushed him away.” - she looked at Zelda and then at Frida „-Because nobody ever showed him love before.” - she added with the real furiousity in her eyes. „-He is lost, Zelda, but he really loves you very much. I am just... replacement.” - the last said sounded so sad in her mouth. „-And you will have a child together.”

Suddenly they all heard the sound of breaking glass and huge eagle appeared in the living room attacking the Spellmans and destroying the circle they were making. Frida, as she was finally released, opened her arms and created the protecting fog all over her body. Fernando catched little mouse and tried to swallow her.

„-No! For Satan’s name, let her go you damn bird.” - she hit him with a spell but he still had Nina in his beak. „-Frida, tell him to stop now or I will kill him.” - Agnetha threatened.

„-Oh, you can try, he is unbreakable. My lovely baby, come to mama.” - she said as Fernando quickly moved and now he was behind the protecting fog. „-Don’t swallow this rat, we might need it.” - she whispered.

„-She is a mouse!” - the blonde screamed but Frida teleported already and took both familiars. „-Fuck! F U C K! This bitch...” - she was totally loosing control ober herself. „-Damn, I hate this unholy slut so much. We will need to kill her.” 

„-I love the idea.” - Hilda have finally spoke and sounded a bit too excited so everyone looked at her with shock in their eyes. „-What? I have no mercy when someone hurts my family.”

„-That’s actually true.” - Zelda agreed.

„-And Zelda. I need to read the journals.” - Agnetha said sharply and then left the room.

***  
Lara was on her way back home. She could teleporte herself but just needed to take a walk. It was after midnight and the woods looked like in the horror movies. But Lara was never affraid of the woods or the dark, she loved long, night walks since she was a young girl. She felt free walking through the woods with her own thoughts. And she had a lot to think about after everything that happened that day. First, she almost died, then ahe felt awful in the morning, so dizzy and had a terrible headache. Then aunt Agnetha teleported her to her cousins house and she get to know about her „engegament” and finally the whole situation with Faustus’s mother. And at least, she had a long, emotional conversation with Zelda. She was totally lost in her own head when suddenly somethings made a sound in the bushes. Lara looked around a little bit concerned but then thought it must have been a wind. A while later the sound was there again so she started to whisper protection spell. When she was almost ready to attack, gray bunny as big as a cat jumped out from behind the tree.

„-Yeliel! Oh my Satan, what are you doing here?!” - she laughed and opened her arms as the bunny jumper on her. „-I left you in Canada because didn’t want to bother you and there was no need for you to come here now. I am fine.” - she was holding familiar petting him gently. „-What? Oh, yes, someone tried to but I’m ok, well, you wouldn’t be fast enough to save me if I would die in the morning.” - she laughed „-I know, I know, it was as fast as you could run. Good to have you here. How is Celine?” - she asked and moved towards her house.

She opened the door and put Yeliel on the floor. She was so tired she decided to go upstairs and go to her bed right in the moment and her familiar followed her reaching the stairs jumping joyfully. When she enterred the bedroom well known voice welcomed her.

„-Where have you been? I’m here for about two hours.” - Faustus was sitting in the armchair in the corner of room. 

„-Oh, Faustus, it was such a long day. What were you waiting for here?” - she was confused. „-It’s really late.”

„-I know.” - he stood up as he made few steps towards her and kissed her on her forehead. „-I wanted to talk with you, Larry.” - he wanted to touch her cheek but she dodged.

„-About what?” - she turned around and started to preparing her bed to sleep. She didn’t want to look into his eyes. „-I am very tired, darling.”

„-Lara... what happened?” - he raised his brows.

„-We both know what are you here for. So just do it fast.” - she was still turned to him with her back trying to hold her tears, she didn’t want him to see her crying.

„-Do what?” - he touched her arm turning her around gently.

„-Break up.” - the tears fell down her beautiful face as she looked at him with mix of sadness and anger.

„-Oh, Lara...” - he took her in his arms hugging her tight. „-Please don’t do it to me. Stop crying. It breaks my heart.”

„-I know everything. That you love Zelda and you were lovers since ages. That she pushed you away and that’s why you decided to be with me. I know about the baby and I also know she changed her mind and want you back. And I am sure you want the same so please, just leave.” - she released herself from his arms.

„-What baby?” - he looked like someone just slapped him.

„-Oh... wait, you didn’t know?” - she opened her eyes wide and covered her mouth with a hand. „-For Satan’s sake, I am an idiot.”

„-What baby, Lara? Tell me.” - his voice became sharp.

„-Yours.” - she said quietly. „-Please, Faustus, you need to go.” - she was trembling. „-It’s over. It all got so complicated.” - she whispered.

„-Is Zelda...?” - he looked into Lara’s eyes and saw the answer, she didn’t even have to say anything more.

He disappeard and her heart broke into pieces like it was made of thin glass. She threw herself on the bed sobbing loudly. She knew it won’t last long but for a while she was really happy and losing it hurt as hell. She probably maybe even loved him although she always knew he never truly belonged to her. Patric also never belonged to her, death was his destiny. She was crying exactly like in the night she lost him. Her dear, beloved husband. They had a secret together. She knew he wouldn’t die if not her. She killed him, she was responsible for that, it was all her fault. She had to let Faustus go as a redemption. He belongs to Zelda and his child. Such a shame she and Patric couldn’t have children. „I would be wonderful mother.” - she thought through the pain that was croissing her whole body.  
Yeliel jumped on the bed and nestled gently to her wet from tears cheek. 

„-Thank you.” - she whispered „-I love you.” - she hugged the bunny and a while later fell asleep


	8. Some are happy endings and some not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen now when Faustus already know about the baby? What about Zelda’s feelings? And why Colin Spellman murdered Fineas Blackwood?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! It’s been so long since I updated it but hope you still want to read! Enjoy!
> 
> PS sorry for mistakes, I didn’t have time to make them right

Faustus teleported to the forest, after what he heard he did not know where to go. He sat under one of the trees and burried his face in his hands. How could he not notice? How long she’s been hiding it? He should have know there is something going on, she wasn’t herself for last few months. But why she didn’t tell him? What should he do now, visit and talk to her? Or just wait until he will meet her in the Academy. And Lara... she will still be there. Even if she will decide to leave Greendale, she must stay in the Academy until the end of semester so he will definitely meet her more than once. He knew the whole situation broke her heart, he should never let her think there can be something more between the two of them. It’s not like she was not important, she gave him a lot of love and attention and this is what he actually needed at the time. It was not just sex but he could not love her the way he should. He already loved someone else, Lara knew it for the whole time and still decided for this relationship. He felt so bad for her, he knew it was his fault. Zelda probably would tell him about the baby if he wouldn’t start another relationship right after she rejected him.  
„I am a damn fool...” he stood up and hit the tree with his fist so strong that his hand started to bleed. He was close to tears, trying to hold it back.  
„Be a man, Faustus...” he was whispering to himself. „Just go there and talk to her, tell her everything, tell her how you feel about her... Lara said Zelda want you back...” the thoughts were running around his head.  
Few seconds later he was standing in front of Spellmans house trying to be courage enough to knock the door.

Zelda was a mess after all she heard that evening. She was feeling guilty that she threated Faustus this way - she pushed him away, was cold to him and he... if Lara said the truth... his heart belongs to Zelda. Why he never admited he loves her? Everything would be different if he would said it. They could be a happy family now but no... he was hiding his feelings what made Zelda thinking he doesn’t care about her. That’s why she decided to saperate him from herself when she realized she’s pregnant. She didn’t want to rise a child with someone who treats her like a sex toy... but if he really loves her... it changes everything. But how to make it right after all that happened?  
She heard someone’s knocking on the window.

„-What the...?” - she whispered as she turned around „-Faustus!” - she saw him hovering and opened the window as he appeared inside the bedroom. „-What are you doing?” - she realized he is looking at her baby bump which was not under the spell now. „-I will explain it...” - she whispered.

„-You don’t need to explain me anything, Zelda. I know all I need to know.” - he fastly run towards her and she made few steps back not being sure about his intentions. „-Hey, are you afraid of me?” - he said gently.

„-No, of course not. It’s absurd!” - she tried to sound as calm as possible but her voice was trembling a bit. „-Why are you here? It’s been a tough day, I’m to tired to fight with you now. Really, Faustus, if you came to...

„-Zelda... stop talking, please.” - his voice was softer than ever as he reached and touched her cheek with his hand. „-We don’t need words.” - he said as he pulled her slowly in his arms. His hands were stroking her back up and down and then he slowly started to touching her belly. „-We are family, Zelda...” - his whispering voice made her weak, for the first time she hears the real, warm, honest love in his words. It was so unusual and shocking that she started to cry. Those were the tears of relief, after all this tine when she was worrying, she finally felt safe.

„-Shhh... everything is ok now, I’m here, go ahead.” - he pulled her closer to his chest as she grabbed his shirt with both her hands and hide her face in the cloth. „-Throw it all away, my dear.” - he was stroking her hair. „-I missed you.” - as soon as he said it she raised her head and kissed him deeply touching his face with her wet from tears cheeks.

„-I want to make love to you. Now.” - she sounded very firmly.

„-Now?” - he smiled a bit as she was already unbuttoning his shirt.

„Yes.” - sgw gave him the glance he could never say no to.

He helped her with the shirt and made sure the doors are locked. His hands gently turned her around, running up and down her body. She was shivering as he took her dress off. He leaned her back against the wall as his soft lips were softly kissing her neck, then breasts, belly and at least, he reached her wet centre as he spread her thighs apart. He started to suck her clit as soon as he took of her black panties. Hearing how her breath is getting faster made him getting hard. His tongue was making circles and then going up and down as he put two fingers inside her and she needed to lean against his arm. Her moans were louder than she wanted to and her body started to tremble. He knows exactly how to please her. As she reached the first orgasm, he didn’t stop so right after this one came another. She was breathing heavily. 

„-Faustus...” - she whispered as she laid down on the bed.

„-Yes my darling.” - she was observing his gorgeous, strong body as he was standing shirtless next to her with visible erection in his pants.

„-Fuck me.” - she reached her hands towards his belt.

„-Let me do this.” - he fastly took of his pants and put his body next to her and helped the redhead to sit on him. „-Slowly, baby... I we need to be gentle.” -he smiled and put his hand on her belly as she started to ride his cock. It was big enough to make her moan right after he came inside. She was moving carefully up and down, feeling how his hardness is stretching her. She started to moving a bit faster as he started to growl quietly. She was squeezing him harder as the whole world seemed to disapear. Her mind completely flew away and her whole body was almost weightless when the orgasm came. Few seconds later Faustus also finished with loud moan and she fell on the sheet next to him.

„-Are you ok?” - he asked kissing her forehead.

„-I’m great.” - she snuggled into his chest.

„-I love you... both.” - he was so moved and grateful that had to stop his own voice from cracking.

***

Agnetha Spellman opened her eyes. She was sleeping by the kitchen table with her head on Colin’s notebookes. She was reading for the whole night couldn’t believe her brother was responsible for the death of Fineas Blackwood. She would never think her brother could do anything like that, it seemed so unreal. 

„-Good morning, aunt!” - Hilda joyfully enterred the kitchen. „-Have you spent the whole night here?”

„-Yes... I tried to find the evidence it’s all not true. But unfortunately, I just found out my brother was a murderer.” - she toutched her forehead.

„-Father was a good person, auntie. He had to have a reason...” - Hilda started to make scramble eggs.

„Yes, he had. Fineas was married to Frida, that was his reason.” - she sounded so sad that Hilda hugged her. „-You see, Hildy... Fineas was not a good warlock. Actually, he was an asshole but when he loved... he was giving all his heart. Poor Frida, unfortunately she never get what she wanted, he always loved only me. After reading all of these...” - she pointed at notebooks „-...I started to feel so bad for her. Colin wrote a lot about Frida and Fineas’s marriage. It must have been awful for her - being with someone and love him dearly and getting nothing back... Maybe Colin did it for her, maybe he thought it would be a relief for her... but well, it wasn’t, she totally fell apart after Fineas’s death. She was not always like that, you know? In our Academy years she used to be polite, quiet and very shy. I used to be her guide. She hardly even spoke to strangers.” - she smiled a bit memoring good, old times. „-She changed a lot through the years. She became a really bad witch... but now, when I think about it all, I don’t blame her. For her whole life everyone she loved were hurting her. Nobody ever really loved her... even her own son... well, that actually can be her mistake, she always wanted Faustus to be another Fineas and I think... I think Faustus have heart as good as she had before it all and her open mind, that’s what Fineas was never close to. He just wanted the power.” - she nodded to her own thoughts.

„-Oh and about Faustus... I think he visitet us at night. I heard his voice through the wall of my bedroom. And... I think he is still in the house.” - Hilda chuckled covering her mouth.

„-Really?” - aunt smiled „-Good for them. They both deserve to have a normal family. But it won’t be easy, Frida will not let it happen so easily. Oh and about that, I think I have to visit her, she have my little Nina.”

„-Oh, righ! Well, maybe we will go there together?” - Hilda seemed to be excited.

„-Yes... I will need some help. But Hilda, I was not serious yesterday, I’m not going to kill her.” 

***  
Zelda opened her eyes, thinking she is waking up from a beautiful dream. She almost jump out of the bed when she saw his calm, handsome face right in front of her. It was true, he came back and said he loves her. She wanted to leave the bed and let him sleep a bit longer but ocean blue eyes opened and he grabbed her wrist. 

„-Where are you think you’re going?” - he pulled her closer to his chest. „-You’re staying here with me, I need to enjoy you to the full. It’s been too long since you were so close to me for the last time.” - he kissed her softly.

„-Faustus, I have to talk to my aunt.” - she tried to hide her happiness.

„-Later.” - he whispered and started to kiss her neck. „-I missed you so much, don’t leave me yet.”

„-I’m not leaving you.” - she laughed „-I just wanted to go downstairs for a while. I could make you breakfast.” - she couldn’t focus as he was already starting sucking her nipples. „-Faustus...” - she moaned quietly as she realized he is hard already.  
He turned her around fastly and started to kiss her neck from behind. She exhaled loudly when she felt the tip of his cock touching her enterrance and then he slowly put it. He was stroking her beautiful red hair as he started to move inside her.

„-I love you.” - he whispered to her ear. „-Do you love me?” - he wanted an answer but she was to focused on what he was doing and also, she was not sure if she is ready to admit it. „-Zelda, do you? Answer me.” - his moves started to be faster and stronger and she moaned „-Do you want more?” - he stopped moving.

„-Yes... yes, please.” - her voice was shaking.

„-Thell me, do you love me?” - his moves slowly came back as he started massaging her breast.

„-Yes, Faustus. I love you.” - it was hard but she said it and felt how intensive his moves became what started to stimulate her body so she was trembling. „-Oh, dear... Faustus, don’t stop.”  
He felt how her walls are squeezing him from time to time. He knew he will come in a second but he tried to hold it waiting for her.  
She felt his hot breath on her neck as her whole body started to numb. Her orgasm hit her hard and she started to scream as loud as her lungs let her. She felt how he is coming at the exactly the same time and his warm sperm started to run down her thighs.

„-It seems so unreal.” - she said when she put her head on his chest.

„-What seems unreal?” - he raised his brows.

„-That you are here with me... saying you love me, being so sweet...” 

„-I realized my mistakes, darling. I won’t make those again. I want us to be real family. But there is a problem we need to solve...”

„-You mother.” - her voice was cold as she said that.

„-Yes, my dear. Frida is a problem. How do you know?” - he grabbed her chin and made her look in his eyes.

„-Oh so Lara haven’t told you?” - her face looked shocked.

„-No... about what?” - the anger appeard in his eyes „-What have Frida done? Tell me, Zelda. What this crazy bitch have done again?!”

„-Faustus! Yes, she is crazy but it’s your mother! Respect her anyway!”

“-Zelda, tell me what happened.” - he was losing his patience.

„-Well, your mother... Frida... she wanted to kill us. Me and Lara I mean... but wait!” - she stopped him when ge wanted to jump out of the bed. “-Wait until the end before you’ll get totally mad, please. So she send me and invitation for your wedding. With Lara. Wait!” - she had to hold him again. “-So in the envelope, beside invitation, there was a spell. The spell that made me want to kill Lara but also killing myself at the same time. But the thing is your mother have her reasons...” - she took a deep breath. „-My father killed yours.”

„-What? No... no, your father was a good man, he have done a lot for me.” - he was shaking his head.

„-Well, yes... maybe he felt guilty because you didn’t have a father because of him. Maybe he wanted to repay his sins. But he also had his reasons, he loved Frida and your father... well, he was not the best husband, as you know.”

„-Colin loved my mother? How do you... how do you know that??” - Faustus’s eyes were wide open.

„-I have read my father’s notebooks. He admit everything. He was totally in love with Frida, she was meant to marry him but then... Fineas asked her for hand. It was a revange for not letting him marry my aunt, Agnetha. Fineas loved her. He also knew Frida would do everything for him so even she was engaged to my father, she said yas to Fineas. That’s the end of two sad love stories. And it’s all because some stupid conflicts...”

„-But why Colin was waiting for so long? He could kill him right after the wedding. And he did it when I was 17...” - he still couldn’t believe his mentor was the murderer of his father.

„-You see... I think he was waiting until you’ll be adult enough. If you’ll look at the dates you will realize your mother must have been pregnant already during the wedding. My dad didn’t want to... you know, sentence Frida to be a lonely mother with a little kid. As you said, he was a good man.”

„-Oh Satan... now everything seems so clear... my mother’s behaviour... I thought she just went crazy after my father’s death. She was talking about some conspiracy for all the time, when we were at the Academy she was repeating I can’t trust Spellmans. She tried to do everything to take you away from me. I think she might even talk to Edward, that’s why he was so against our relationship.” - he touched his forehead. „-I need to talk to mother. Do you want to go with me? She won’t hurt you, I’ll never let anybody hurt you.”

„-Of course I want to go. It’s all about me, isn’t it?” - she kissed him.

***

The music was all around the house. Her fingers were running on a piano keyboard with passion. The sadness on her face, her eyes looking like made of glass and her long, blonde curls. She was so hurt that the only thing that could release her was music.

„-Now, tomorrow is all there is  
No need to look behind the door  
You won't be standing there no more  
I had my chance  
To dance another dance  
I didn't even realize  
That this was all love  
And no lies  
Then lost you...” - Lara’s voice cracked a bit at the end of sentence.

„-While  
I guess I loved you  
Oh, less, less than I should  
Now all there is is me and me  
I turn around and all I see  
The past where I have left our destiny

Now , tomorrow's a mystery  
I cannot live without a dream  
Vanishing from reality  
I want to now  
Would you come back to me?  
Now that I finally realize  
You are my whole  
You are my life  
I need you.”

She started to snobbing quietly. It was the song she wrote after her dear husband died. It was filled with pain and guilt she had deep inside her heart. She thought she fought through it, that the suffer was gone. But she was wrong, it all came back in a second she felt lonely again. Why is it like that? Why she is always the one that have to lose it all? 

She left the piano and took the old-fashioned phone. She choose the number.

„-Allõ?” - her sister sounded strict even answering the phone so she smiled a bit.

„-Bonjour ma soeur bien-aimée!” - she was glad she can finally speak French. „-How are you, Celine?”

„-I’m fine... is Yelliel with you? I can’t find him anywhere since last evening.”

„-Oui! He is with me. He thought I was in danger.” - she tried not to let herself fall apart talking to Celine.

„-And weren’t you? Familiars are never wrong, Lara. What happened?” - she sounded nervous.

“-Well, that’s a long story, but everything is ok, you don’t need to worry. I’m good.” - the tears slowly went down her cheeks. 

“-Lara, I can hear you are crying. I know you.” - Celine’s voice sounded softer now.

“-I’m just... I think a lot about Patric today...”

“-Oh Satan, sister. It’s been so long. You seemed fine already for last few months. What happened?”

“Nothing.” - she lied “-I just miss him, Cee.” 

“-Lally... you need to stop. Leave the past behind, stop scratching the old scars... It was not your fault, he was sick.” - long silence „-Do you want me to go there? To Greendale?”

“-No! No... you have your life, stay there. You can’t take care of me for all my life. I will be ok. Thank you. Thank you for always being there for me, but now I have to go, sorry, I love you.”

„-Lara, wait, what?” - Lara hanged up and choose another number.

„-Halo?” 

„-Auntie, could you visit me?” - she came right to the point.

„-Lara... are you ok? Something happened?” - Agnetha heard in Lara’s voice something she never heard before.

„-I just need to talk to someone... If I won’t tell anybody something about my marriage with Patric it won’t let me sleep at night... and I know you are the right person.” - her hands were shaking.


End file.
